


First Time

by padawanjinx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: In their eagerness to grow up, the turtles quickly learn that patience and wisdom comes with age. And that especially pertains to women. Single chapter stories that deal with the turtles and their "First" one night stands.





	1. First Time: Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little AI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+AI).



> Sequence: The first time the guys go to a club. Leading into their first one night stands.
> 
> AN: This can be a stand alone fic or read in the series. It’s not to be taken seriously and ALL subsequent stories related to this one are NOT to be taken seriously or even overly sexy. They are being written purely for LAUGHS/ adult entertainment, as I’m going to randomly use slang for body parts and motions. 
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please hop on over to my patreon page consider supporting my original and fan endeavors. 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/padawan_jinx 
> 
> This is the starting point where the boys meet the women who will awaken their sexual natures, though there’s going to be lots of fumbling, clumsiness, and misunderstandings. Like I said, purely ADULT oriented ENTERTAINMENT. I’m going to be dropping in some strange euphemisms and sexy slang. You’ve been forewarned. 
> 
> Warning: Possible Spit Takes. Don’t drink anything while reading 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU TO: Little AI….. for helping me with names and being an awesome sounding board . :D

First Time: Clubbing

Rated: M- Mature Content/references 

=-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0oo-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

Raph checked his reflection one last time. He was glad he didn’t have hair to fuss over, a scruffy chin to shave, or hairy chest to tame. Grinning, he made sure his teeth were brushed and sparkling white. He smirked at his dazzling and charming smile, ready to put it to work on this special night. 

Raph and his brothers were celebrating their nineteenth birthday, and Master Splinter had finally agreed to allow them one boisterous night on the town. Usually they celebrated their birthdays with handmade gifts and copious amounts of junk food coupled with a movie marathon. But now the world had been made privy to their existence, and though most were reluctant to accept the mutants, their existence didn’t have to remain a secret. Which meant they could walk freely on the street without scurrying in the shadows like a rat. 

No offense to Master Splinter. 

Bandana clean and neatly tied, plastron buffed and glistening over his broad chest, Raph picked up small ceremonial sais and slid them into the sheaths at his sides. The black leather belt blended well with the black dress pants he wore. Normally he wouldn’t care about his appearance, but tonight was different. It was special. Things had to be perfect. 

Though despite the time Raph put into looking his very best, he still opted to go barefoot. Shoes irritated him to no end and though Raph wanted to be impressionable, he also wanted to be comfortable. 

Raph exited his room to find his brothers emerging from their own, each looking polished, buffed, and rather intimidating, despite their lack of weapons. Being over six feet tall with a huge shell on their backs, it was difficult to be diminutive. Donnie was dressed in a dark grey dress pant much like Raph’s own. He looked strange without his usual tech gear strapped all over him and his goggles perched on his head. Raph thought he looked bald without his electronics. 

Leo wore the same dress cut pants, though in navy blue. Mikey, unfortunately, decided to wear black leather pants more suited to a flamboyant rock stare than a first time clubbing turtle. Though on the plus side, the leather did give excellent definition to Mikey’s toned ass and highlight the unmistakable protuberance between his legs. 

Leo raised a brow ridge upon finding Raph visibly armed. “We’re going for a night on the town. Not a fight club.” 

“Never know when they’ll come in handy,” Raph said, sniffing superciliously. “Besides, aren’t you always bitching at us to be prepared and keep our weapons at all times?” 

Donnie smirked, turning to show the bo innocuously tucked at his side, under his shell. 

“Easy for you dudes,” Mikey said, shimmying a little to get the black leather pants from hiking up and chaffing his tail. “Your weapons are easier to hide. Can’t carry my chucks. Ruin my lines. Not to mention, when I sit down, it’s going to look really weird.” 

Leo glanced around for his father, lowering his voice. “I can’t walk into a club with swords strapped to my back.” But he smirked and lifted his pant leg, showing six gleaming shuriken strapped to his calf. “One does not need to visibly carry weapons to be considered armed.” 

Raph smirked in response, thumbing the thin black cords that covered the handles of his sais. They appeared more as decoration and accessory, than an actual weapon. 

Donnie glanced nervously around. “We need to hurry. Don’t know when they stop letting people in.” 

“We might get turned away,” Mikey added, the weight of their plans starting to press on him. “What if we can’t get in? We don’t have IDs, you know? And technically, we’re only nineteen. We’re not legal to go clubbing.” 

Leo exchanged a knowing smile with Raph. Given their height and obvious power, no human in their right mind would challenge them to enter a club. Though Leo often rebuked his brothers from bullying and intimidating the smaller, weaker humans, tonight, he had every intention of siding with Raph. Though he hoped they wouldn’t have to physically elbow their way into a club. 

“Ten thirty,” Donnie said, checking his watch. “Let’s go.” 

“Wait! I need to pee!” Mikey yelled, dashing from the room to peel his pants and drain his lizard. 

Raph rolled his eyes. “And tell me again, **why** are we taking him with us?” 

“Because it’s his birthday as well.” Leo sighed, stretching his neck to get out the kink of irritation that formed when Mikey was being particularly goofy. 

“We sure he’s not adopted?” Raph asked, half serious. 

Master Splinter hobbled into the room, glancing between his three sons. “It seems only yesterday the four of you were small enough to hold in my arms. Now, you have grown into honorable young men.” 

“We have had your example, sensei,” Leo said automatically. 

“I know the world is now open to you, but I must caution against excessive frivolity.” Splinter approached, looking from one of his sons to the others in turn. “The world is still learning to accept you. Though you may move more freely amongst the humans, there will be some who will fear you.” 

“We will exercise caution,” Leo promised. 

“So grown up,” Splinter sighed nostalgically. “Ready to face the world. I’ve never been more proud.” 

Splinter’s expression, and opinion, faltered when Mikey sauntered into the room, tugging on his leather pants and adjusting his zipper. 

“He he,” Mikey chuckled, finally fixing his pants. “Got my tail stuck.” 

Splinter’s sighed was drown out from the brothers, who turned to head topside. 

“We’ll be back in the morning,” Leo called, intentionally keeping the time vague as to not be rushed. 

Donnie perked up, “Hey, there’s a great breakfast place down on fifth. We should have breakfast in a diner.” 

“That’d be cool,” Raph put in. The brothers had rehearsed such dialogue to ensure their father remained clueless to their true intentions. Splinter would not approve them spending the evening at a club, dancing and partaking of alcoholic beverages. And if any females were agreeable, some long overdue mating rituals. “We can watch the shops open up.” 

“Never seen most of them open,” Mikey piped up, falling into step beside of Leo. “You think we could stop by one of the stores? You know. To check it out. Find out what the humans see in retail shopping.” 

They were almost to the exit when Leo paused and yelled back to his father, “We might be a little later, Dad. Depends on how long it takes Mikey to go shopping.” 

Splinter waved airily, knowing when Mikey got his heart set on something, he found a way to obtain it. If he wanted to go shopping and milling among the early morning pedestrians, no one could stop him. Who knows **how** long it would take for Mikey to assuage his curiosity? Their newfound freedom was going to take some getting used to. Course, as they got older and interacted more often with humans, the novelty would wear off. Splinter only hoped that it came sooner rather than later. He trusted his sons. He was not so trusting of humans. 

Exiting the storm drain and hopping up onto a subway platform, the turtles headed toward their true destination, a pulse pounding, throbbing, head banging, alcohol serving club filled with available females. Granted it wasn’t an ideal way to meet a woman to have a long term relationship with, each having a distinct personal taste in female forms, but the turtles weren’t interested in ‘long term’ tonight. 

Tonight, their focus was on testing the proverbial waters. Watch how humans reacted to their presence. Possibly engage in typical, adult behavior and expand their horizons. But if the humans proved too frightened or lacked interest, alternatively, the brothers had every intention of trying various forms of alcohol and challenging each other on the dance floor. Mikey especially was eager to dance, spending an hour in yoga and stretches before getting dressed to go to the club. Leo only wished he could get Mikey to focus so adamantly during training maneuvers. 

The platform opened up revealing a dozen or so humans waiting on the train. Those who were staring at their phones, looked up when they heard the collective gasp. They added a second wave of disbelief as they spied the four giant turtles waltzing toward them. Raph puffed his chest, offering a smile that was predatory instead of reassuring to the people awaiting the train. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down the tracks, knowing he presented an imposing figure. 

The train rumbled into the station within a moment, cutting off Raph’s intimidation. The humans waited until the turtles on board before following, maintaining a wide berth. Leo and Donnie sat on the hard seats. Mikey stood close by, not wanting to sit and crease his pants. Raph stood not bothering to grab a handle to stabilize himself when the train began to move once again. Years of ninja training had given him an unwavering sense of balance and coordination. It would take more than a train to move him once he planted his feet. 

Mikey watched with wide eyed fascination at the train trundled along the tracks, stopping to pick up more passengers, then taking off again. The citizens, for the most part, completely ignored the turtles, engrossed in their own lives and fantasies as they took their familiar routes to and from home. What they took for granted as commonplace, the turtles enjoyed with childish glee, finally able to ride alongside the humans without inciting a stampede or riot. It was one thing to ride on top of the speeding tubular bullets, but riding in one, rubbing shoulders with every day humans, was an experience all together new for the turtles. 

The train came to a halt, accepting new passengers. Ever vigilant, Leo spotted two young males enter at the far end of the car. The doors closed, sealing the riders inside and the train shot off again. Normally, humans didn’t garner much attention from the eldest turtle, but as soon as the young males entered, Leo’s hackles went up. He could detect their nefarious intentions even from the opposite end of the train car. 

His instincts proved correct. 

Within seconds, the two humans had spotted a young woman sitting close by them. They nudged each other, snickering and eyeing the oblivious woman. Within a minute, they began to make obscene gestures and blow disgusting kisses toward the woman, who had cottoned on to their sick attention. She shifted, turning sideways to display her lack of interest in their attention, but the boys didn’t take the hint. They saw an opportunity. 

Leo’s eyes narrowed as one of the males stood and reseated himself next to the woman, who clearly wasn’t keen on the attention. Idly, Leo wondered why no one else on the train seemed to notice. There were at least fifteen other humans in this particular car. Only one other glanced in the direction of the hapless woman, and that was an older woman who obstinately returned to reading her book. 

Well, the humans may overlook such grievous trespass, but Leo couldn’t. He rose in slow motion, a towering powerhouse of protective, pissed off, ninja turtle. Raph gave him a raised brow, but didn’t speak as Leo passed, headed to the defense of the young woman. Several sets of eyes followed him, no doubt curious, and a little bit fearful, of the mutant who moved by them with silent determination. 

“Is there a problem?” Leo asked when he reached the offending humans. 

“Back off man, this is my mark,” the guy sitting next to the woman said without looking to whom he was speaking. His gaze remained transfixed on the woman’s breasts, and how fast they were moving with her terrified breath. 

“I said,” Leo thundered, causing the room to vibrate with his vibrato. He enunciated each word clearly. “Is. There. A. Problem?” 

“Look man,” the guy yelled, finally turning to address the male who was interrupting his unwanted infatuation. His voice died down the moment he realized there was a huge turtle standing a foot away, hands on hips, and a glare of death issuing from his ice blue eyes. He gulped, his bravado disappearing with his balls, which retracted quickly to hide behind his bladder. 

“I believe the young lady is not interested in your attention,” Leo said, sensing his brothers shadow his back. The train slowed down, pulling into another station. “I believe this is your stop.” 

“Yeah, yeah it is,” the guy murmured, jumping to his feet. His friend joined him at the door. As soon as it was open, they were through it, disappearing into the foot traffic of the platform. 

Leo gave a small smile and single dip of his head to the woman. She returned his smile, laced with gratitude. Another dozen people entered the car, a couple gasping upon finding the four turtles standing guard over a small woman cowering in a seat. They, like the other passengers during the harassment of the young woman, quickly adverted their gazes and returned to their own business. 

Such callousness made Leo nauseous. He decided to take a little pre-emptive action. 

“We won’t stand idly by while a person, especially a woman, is harassed,” Leo said to the passengers as a whole. Those who were engrossed in their phones looked up in shock. 

Mikey smirked, cocking his leather clad hip and grinning to their captive audience. “We don’t tolerate bullies and assholes.” 

Raph offered one of his dangerous sneers and added, “And woe unto a man that raises his hand to a woman in front of us.” 

A couple of men paled while all the women visibly melted, their fear dissipating upon realizing these mutated reptiles wouldn’t hurt them, but protect them. 

The train came to a halt. The turtles stood next to the doors and when they opened, they stood aside. 

“Ladies first,” Leo said, sweeping his arm outward and catching the door in case it tried to close while passengers were still exiting or entering. 

Following Leo’s lead, the other men on the train allowed the women to exit first, then gave crisp nods to the mutants as they passed. A couple of people stood on the platform, stunned at the giant beings guarding the door. A tiny elderly lady paid the turtles no mind. She hobbled forward, her cane making a loud clicking noise in the silence that fell from the collective shock. 

Leo extended his hand, “Allow me, Ma’am.” 

She took his hand graciously and held onto him while she entered the car. “Such a nice young man.” 

Leo nodded politely, and once she was seated, he and his brothers took their leave. As the doors were closing, Leo heard the old woman speak to her fellow passengers. 

“Was he really green, or am I having a stroke?” 

Raph led the way up to the surface and when he gained the top of the stairs, he inhaled the filthy, yet not entirely unpleasant aroma of the Big Apple. The smell was different, though the same. Raph reasoned it was because they were on the surface without the need to hide. Everything looked, felt, and even smelled different when one was able to walk in freedom, and not forced to hide in shadow. 

“This way,” Donnie said, wandering away from the subway. 

A few people glanced their way but for the most part, the turtles were ignored. They heard the sound of the club before they saw it. Mikey was bouncing on his feet by the time they gained the entrance, and as expected, there was a long line to get inside. Raph wasn’t in the mood to stand in line. 

Stalking past the awaiting humans, Raph approached the man at the door. He was commonly called a ‘bouncer’, and was typically built for the title: six foot tall, bald, 250lbs of muscle hidden beneath a tight black tee that declared ‘Security’, and a stern disposition that quelled any rebellious attitude by those waiting in line. His manner faltered upon being thrown in Raph’s hulking shadow. 

“My brothers and I are in no mood to wait.” Raph stepped forward, towering half a foot taller than the bouncer. “We’re celebrating our twenty-first birthday and really need a drink. Can you help us out?” 

‘I…I…ID?” the man stuttered. 

Raph quirked a brow, leaning over the man, who became laughably impotent compared to Raph. “Does it _look_ like we have IDs?” 

“Can’t exactly walk into the DMV and get licenses,” Donnie quipped. 

“Allow me,” Leo said, withdrawing a wallet from his pocket and pulling out a fifty dollar bill. Donnie had made sure each had been properly loaded with cash before they left the lair. Except for Mikey. He had a habit of losing money and his pants didn’t afford him the ability to put his fingers into his pockets, let alone a wallet or wad of cash. Luckily his phone was slim or else it wouldn’t fit in his back pocket. 

As always, money spoke with a firm and resounding voice. 

The bouncer took the cash and offered a nervous grin. “Right this way, gentlemen.” 

“Thank you,” Leo said, pushing past his brothers to enter the club first. 

The music vibrated their shells even before they stepped into the main room. The bouncer inside gave them an open mouthed stare, but didn’t rebuke their presence. Leo headed for the bar and waved to the bartender. 

The bartender started upon seeing them, then held up his finger for a moment while he finished serving other customers. Raph leaned on the bar, surveying the large assortment of alcohol. Donnie was mesmerized by the flickering lights and writhing bodies on the dance floor. Mikey was in his own little world, his head bopping to the beat coming from the speakers set up around the stage where the DJ operated. 

The bartender finished and approached, though instead of being intimidated, he squared off with the turtles. “Am I going to have trouble out of you tonight?” 

“Nope,” Leo said, pulling out his wallet and dropping a couple hundred on the counter. “My brothers and I are here to celebrate our twenty-first birthday. We only want to dance and have our first taste of alcohol. Have any recommendations?” 

The bartender stared at the money for a second before scooping it up. “How strong do you want it?” 

“Whatever,” Raph said, flexing to show his strength. “Gonna take a lot of knock our shells off.” 

“Let’s start with a shot of Blue,” the bartender said, now eager to serve his unique guests. He poured four shots into small glasses and motioned. “First round is on the house. Happy Birthday.” 

As one the turtles picked up the glasses, finding difficulty in the tiny measures, and tossing them back. Donnie, Mikey, and Leo choked, but Raph hummed and sat down his glass. “Nuther.” 

The bartender poured another measure and smirked as the big turtle slammed the drink and didn’t waste any time in asking for another. “Might want to slow down. You’re new to this.” 

“Gonna take stronger stuff than this to give me a buzz,” Raph said with a good natured sneer. “Keep em coming.” 

The bartender paused, obviously reluctant to give so much alcohol to one customer. Then Raph placed another couple hundred bucks on the counter and tapped the shot glass. 

“I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough.” 

“It’s your funeral, buddy,’ the bartender laughed, taking the cash and putting it in the till. 

Donnie laid out a couple hundred and smiled, his cheeks dimpling boyishly. “This oughta cover us awhile. Keep supplying the drinks and you’ll get a good tip.” 

Leo waved a hundred dollar bill, grinning mischievously, “To give you incentive.” 

The bartender’s eyes widen. He was lucky to score a twenty dollar tip from a single patron. If he played his cards right, he could make a killing from these turtles. He pocketed the large denomination, hoping no one else noticed its generous sum. 

“Deal.” He glanced to Mikey, expecting him to drop some cash, but the orange banded turtle offered a lopsided grin. 

“Can’t carry cash in these pants,’ Mikey explained. It was true. The leather was nicely taut. 

“Come on, trouble,’ Leo yelled over to Mikey as the next song the DJ started to throb along the room. “Let’s go hit the dance floor.” 

“Right on!” Mikey yelled, making a beeline to the group of writhing, sweaty dancers. 

The majority of the dancers didn’t mind the two turtles who joined them. A couple exited the dance floor, no doubt scared of what the giant shell backs would do. If they were worried the turtles lacked coordination or rhythm, they were sadly mistaken. Those who moved to give the turtles room, clapped as Leo took the floor, his moves graceful, fluid, and keeping perfect time to the pulse pounding beat. He ended his routine with a flourish, his posture poised toward Mikey in heated challenge. 

The audience clapped and cheered as Leo motioned for Mikey to step up. Mikey drank in the attention, playing the crowd. Instead of using the artistic, acrobatic style of dance Leo had opted to use, Mikey chose a pop lock, mindful of his tight pants. He couldn’t risk splitting his pants and dropping his tail for all to see. Thankfully the more he moved, the looser they became. 

He jumped and flipped, spinning tightly, then presented his leather clad ass to one of the young ladies cheering on their dance off. He waggled his brow over his shoulder, giving her permission to spank him. She bit her lip, hesitating for a second, then offered a sharp slap to the firm leather encased ass. Mikey celebrated the smack as a true ham, laughing and falling onto his shell to spin a couple times, his hand clutching at his heart. When he came to a stop, he grinned at the lady who had spanked him and pretended to capture his heart back into his chest. 

The gathered revelers laughed and crowded back onto the main dance floor, enjoying the music with the two turtles. The music continued its strong beat for another two songs, then it dropped to a slower, more sensual rhythm. Much to Mikey and Leo’s delight, several of the women pressed close, bumping and grinding to the music. Leo took a chance and placed his hand on one of the dancer’s waists. She grinned, leaning into him, her body undulating in time with the music. As the music came to an end, Leo leaned down to speak into her ear. 

“I’m thirsty. Would you like to join me in a drink?” 

Her white teeth bit her lip for a moment. Slowly, she nodded, placing her hand in his and allowing him to escort her from the floor. 

Leo approached the bar, waving to the bartender, who eagerly stepped forward to wait on the generous tipper. 

“I’ll have whatever the lady is having,’ Leo said. 

She smiled at him and ordered a cosmos. When she noticed Leo’s expression, she asked, “What? Don’t you like cosmos?” 

“Never had alcohol before tonight, so I’ve never tried it,” Leo admitted, watching as the bartender went about making the drink. 

“Oh! An alcohol virgin? That’s rare.” 

“Couldn’t exactly meet people, let alone party, when my brothers and I have had to remain hidden for fear of being attacked.” Leo nodded toward the other end of the bar, where Raph and Donnie were both seated at the bar, Raph talking to a gorgeous blonde in a red dress. Donnie was talking animatedly with two women. They laughed and leaned on his shoulders, clearly not perturbed by his reptilian nature. 

“Well, I’m glad you decided to join us tonight,’ she said, leaning over and staring up into Leo’s eyes. She grinned. “Blue eyes? Nice.” 

“Yours are rather pretty,” Leo said, barely audible over the now pounding beat of his heart that drown out the music in his ears. “I’m glad we chose this club for our first night out.” 

“Never been out?” she asked, bolding placing a tiny hand on his chest. Her fingers caressed the edges of his plastron. “Must be a special occasion.” 

“Twenty-first birthday,’ Leo lied easily. He was only two years off. Eventually he would celebrate the milestone. It just wasn’t **this** birthday. 

“Finally legal?” she cooed, a mysterious glint in her eye. 

Leo nodded, a lump rising in his throat. Luckily, their drinks arrived, giving him a distraction. He handed her the glowing drink, then grabbed his own, tossing it back in a couple of swallows. His eyes widened in surprise and immediately, he beckoned for another. The sweetness flowed over his tongue and down into his belly, calming the nerves that churned from the woman’s proximity. 

If he played his cards right, alcohol wouldn’t be the only new thing he tried tonight. 

To give him strength, he downed the second cosmos. She sipped demurely at her own, watching him over the rim of her glass. Leo’s pulse quickened upon watching her tongue slide along the rim of the drink. She must have realized the kind of effect she was having, for she smiled in a knowing way and flicked her tongue repeatedly on the rim. 

Leo’s breath caught. He turned, glancing over the crowd to help calm his raging libido. His shell was feeling way too tight, and his pants were starting to become so as well. If he wasn’t careful, he’d embarrass himself. And tonight was for celebration and exploration. Not embarrassment or shame. 

Leo took the time to find his brothers in the crowd. It was easy to detect them, being so large and green. Raph remained in deep conversation with the woman in the red dress. Donnie had lost one of his admirers, as only one was leaning on his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck as she was trying to be heard over the dull roar of the music. Mikey was still on the dance floor though this time, he had a wildly colorful lady dancing with him. Her hair was shoulder length and dyed vibrant red, orange, and yellow. 

A hand on his arm drew Leo’s attention back to the young lady finishing her drink. “Come on. Let’s dance some more.” 

Leo smiled, glad for the suggestion, though within a minute, the DJ switched to another slow, sensual song. Much to Leo’s delight, and terror, his new lady friend immediately looped her arms around him, drawing him close and nuzzling his neck. Leo’s stiff back bent to her will, and after a moment, he relaxed, placing his hands modestly at her waist. 

“You’re a good dancer,” she said, making sure to press he breasts into his chest. His hesitation and naivety was not only cute, but a big turn on. It was obvious he didn’t have a lot of experience with women. Her hands trailed over the hardened muscles and along his broad chest. She sensed his heartbeat, fast and erratic as the techno-beats from the DJ. 

“Not so bad yourself,’ Leo said lamely. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Leo,” he said, his voice rumbling through his chest. 

She purred, rubbing into the vibration. “I’m Jade.” 

“Pleasure,” Leo said, frustrated when the DJ switched songs and another fast tempo shook the dance floor. 

Jade released her hold on Leo and smiled, swaying her hips and licking her lips. “Come on, party animal, let’s see whatcha got!” 

Leo’s expression turned feral and with newfound confidence, he stepped forward, perfectly mirroring her moves, showing her exactly how a ninja turtle can move. 

Her eyes widened, but not from his perfect dancing. But from the noticeable bulge that rubbed along her abdomen. Instead of being disgusted, or even scared, she moved closer, savoring the sensation of the thick appendage already straining beneath the navy. This giant, muscle bound, perfect rhythm, virginal turtle didn’t know it, but he was coming home with her tonight.


	2. Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M – for mature content, sexual situations, adult themes, terrible slang, outlandish euphemisms, drunk turtle, psychoses and trauma

Donnie stared into the six eyes of Chloe, the woman who had insisted his alcoholic education wasn’t complete without something called ‘tequila.’ He wasn’t sure how the brew was created, but there was a good chance it was the sweat from Krang’s lowest tentacle. It burned Donnie’s throat and left behind a burning patch of wool carpeting. When it hit his stomach, it mutated into a bowl of energetic nightcrawlers.

So why did he slam five of them in a row? It wasn’t in his nature to be reckless, easily lured into partaking into something he obviously didn’t care for. So, what could have caused him to drink so much in the hour since he arrived? 

A warm hand on his arm drew his attention back to the blurry woman seated next to him at the bar. She had soft brown hair with blonde highlights, a _come hither_ smile, and cute dimples. 

His recollection was becoming fuzzy. Maybe Chloe could clarify? Donnie grinned, his green fingers extending to poke her in the cheek before clasping her chin. She flashed a dazzling smile. Donnie had never seen anything so pretty. Or white. And there were three sets! 

“Oh my gosh,’ he slurred a little, staring at her mouth. ‘You have teeth!” 

She laughed even harder, taking his hand into her own. “Yes. All of them.” 

“They pretty,” Donnie called over the musical heartbeat of the club. 

“Thank you,” she said, taking the last shot on the counter. She sputtered a second to keep her liquor down, then turned to him with bleary eyes. “You have pretty teeth too.” 

Donnie blinked several times, his brain in high gear from the buzz zinging through his veins. He intended to tell her he had extensive orthodontia but what came out was, “Extended ortho-dementia.” 

He frowned, knowing he chose the wrong words. But his date didn’t seem to mind. She waved to the bartender, who ambled over, a frown etching his features. “Nuther round.” 

The bartender looked to Donnie, who was imitating a fish as he struggled to put his jumbled thoughts into order. “I think your friend has had enough. Don’t want him to get sick.” 

She glanced to Donnie and though she thought his swaying was cute, she didn’t want him sick either. Not that she would clean it up. But she had something else in mind. Something that would require his attention and concentration. The counter in front of them was covered in no less than a dozen shot glasses and six various sized cocktail glasses. She was accustomed to alcohol, but Donnie was not, as he confessed after their third shot of tequila. He also confessed his lack of experience with women. 

Along with his extreme distaste for anything country, his desire for a college education, his annoyance at his siblings snoring, and a hatred of celery. 

The turtle was trashed more than he realized. 

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned close, speaking into his ear. “Let’s go back to my place.” 

Donnie wanted to dance and scream with excitement but in his drunken state, he barely managed a goofy, lopsided grin and a sloppy affirmative. Not liking the sound of his own stumbling voice, nor the slight dizziness that circled his head, he tried to concentrate on the cause and hopefully, his brain still functioning, he could come up with a solution. One thing the turtles learned from an early age was to always be vigilant and practice self control. 

That training had failed within the first hour of coming to a club. 

Struggling to remember his predicament, Donnie analyzed his mental state. The glasses glinting on the counter gave him a clue as to why he was feeling so giddy and yet, very sluggish. 

‘Alcohol,’ he thought vaguely, reaching out to capture the face of the woman hovering by his side. She smiled at him before turning her head to plant a chaste kiss to the inside of his wrist. The action sent a pleasant thrum through his shell. And she asked if he wanted to go back to her place. No doubt she was expecting physical contact. Donnie concentrated long and hard. Given his current state, he was highly doubtful he would be able to perform at his best. Brilliant mind slow to cotton on, he pulled her close and spoke in her ear. 

“Let’s dance some more.” 

She buried her face in his neck, biting him lightly before breathing in his ear. “One more dance. Then you’re coming home with me.” 

Donnie gulped nervously. Even in his drunken state he understood what that meant. Given his usual habit of overanalyzing and overthinking things, he decided to keep his buzz. He needed to maintain his self control, but the alcohol provided a nice blanket on his ever active brain. And tonight, he didn’t want to think. To let his brain dictate his every move. To let logic direct his path. He wanted to act purely on instinct. 

She took him by the hand and headed for the dance floor. Donnie was only distantly aware of Mikey leaving the area with a brightly colored female in tow. Donnie wrapped his arms around Chloe, pulling her close. She easily followed his lead, pert breasts pressed into his chest, fingers burning a trail over his scales. When she sensed his crotch prominence, she moved closer, ensuring full bodily contact. 

Together, he and Chloe moved as one. If there were any strange looks or whispers from fellow patrons, both were oblivious. All that mattered was the sultry rhythm. The slow grind of two bodies pressing together. The ease in which Chloe accepted his touch both aroused and frightened Donnie. 

The thought of spending the evening with this vibrant, accepting young woman was enough to make Donnie nearly lose his control and cream himself. Or vomit. Alcohol was warring with the adrenaline coursing through his system and he was unsure which would win the battle. 

The song changed and Chloe turned around, bumping her ass into his crotch. Donnie inhaled sharply, adrenaline kicking into high gear, battling fervently with the alcohol. There was only so much a turtle could take. And judging by her suddenly straightened back, she sensed exactly how she affected him. She spun, curling into his arms and pulled him down to speak into his ear. 

“Let’s go.” 

He could only manage a nod. Heart hammering more vibrant than the bass beat, Donnie allowed her to steer him outside, where she hailed a cab. It took a couple of moments, the drivers no doubt put off by Donnie’s unusual appearance, but eventually one stopped. 

Donnie held open the door allowing Chloe the chance to in the taxi first, then got in behind her. She rattled off her address and immediately pounced on Donnie, locking their lips together and catching him off balance. 

He wasn’t sure if it was his mutation or perhaps the adrenaline coursing through his blood, but Donnie began to sober up in record time. His tongue danced as seductively as their bodies on the dance floor. Chloe moaned into his mouth, encouraging him to continue. Her hand traveled down his front to cup the significant bulge. Her moaned turned wantonly eager. 

He wanted to bounce her on his tail right then and there, but decided to wait until they were alone. The cabbie was staring in the mirror, his face screwed up in distaste. He muttered something scathing in Cantonese. 

Donnie, being well learned and affronted by the man’s rudeness, answered him back in Cantonese, telling him to mind his own damn business. The cabby’s eyes grew huge upon hearing fluent Chinese coming from the oversized turtle. 

Chloe gaped. “You’re Chinese?” 

Donnie wanted to face palm, but he was hoping to get laid. Pointing out the obvious to this airheaded, yet accepting beauty, was not the best way to coax her into the bedroom. 

“Learning channel,” Donnie supplied lamely. Thankfully, his date bought it. 

She nuzzled into his neck. “Say something else.” 

“In which language?” Donnie smirked, drawing her closer and reveling in the feel of her supple lines. Breasts soft but not overly large, waist small enough to loop one arm around, and long shapely legs topped with milky white thighs now exposed with her skirt riding up her leg as she rubbed Donnie’s calf with her foot. 

“How many do you know?” she asked, not really interested, merely keeping up conversation during the fifteen minute cab ride home. 

“Eight,” Donnie admitted, luring her into a long, heated kiss that left her breathless and him with a raging tail. He gulped down air, desperate to cool down after she heated him up. Thankfully they reached their destination. 

Chloe paid the driver and ushered Donnie into her apartment building and toward the awaiting elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she was pawing at him, tugging at his pants and the thickness hidden under the grey fabric. 

“Big boy, aren’t you?” she breathed between kisses. 

Taking initiative, Donnie grabbed her ass, hauling up into his arms with ease and spinning them around, pinning her to the wall of the elevator. He rubbed his crotch into her own and breathed seductively. 

“You have no idea.” 

She whimpered, grinding in answer to his lustful call. The elevator dinged for the twentieth floor. She shoved Donnie away with reluctance. 

“We’re here.” She fished her keys out of her purse and fumbled with the lock on 2004. 

Donnie waited until she had unlocked the door and stepped inside before he once again drew her into his arms and pinned her to the wall, devouring her mouth with hungry kisses. He shut the door with his foot, not wanting to break the mood least both realize the gravity of the situation and the spell be broken. 

Chloe dropped her purse and keys by the door, wrapping her arms around Donnie’s neck and her legs around his waist. She kicked off her heels as to not hurt him, and tucked her feet under his carapace, breaking the kiss long enough to mutter. 

“Bedroom’s down the hall.” 

Donnie didn’t need telling twice. Stumbling, he carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. When he reached the bed he lowered her to her feet. 

“Let me get more comfortable,” she breathed, brushing their cheeks together. She nodded toward the nightstand by the bed. “Condoms and lube in the drawer.” 

Donnie nodded mutely, his mouth now dry as the full weight of the situation hit him like a wrecking ball. He watched numbly as Chloe sashayed into the bathroom and closed the door. Working more on autopilot than actual thought, Donnie went to the stand she indicated and opened the drawer. A vast assortment of lubricants, condoms and vibrators greeted him. Hands shaking, he extracted a warming lube and read over the labels on the thin foil packets. He had no clue was ‘ribbed’ and ‘flavored’ meant for the occasion, but upon previous experimentation, he knew the regular size wouldn’t fit. He was larger than the average human. At least the ones he saw in adult movies. He had downloaded several porns to study the human physiology in preparation for this night. His brothers also had copies and had studied. Extensively. Idly he wondered about their luck. And if they were in similar situations at the moment. 

The door opened and Chleo stepped out into the room, the light from the bathroom bathing her pale skin in an amber glow. Donnie’s breath caught upon seeing her. She prowled toward him, her hips swaying seductively. 

“Nice choice,” she purred, taking the warming lube from Donnie’s lax grip. “Now, what is a big, strong, handsome turtle going to do with it?” 

Donnie wasn’t too sure; his brain not working quite like it should. For one thing, all the blood rushed to a new location, leaving him lightheaded and foggy-brained. Absently he reached out, tracing the lacy strap of her black bra. 

The matching panties were thong, and offered little in way of modesty. Given the honeyed musk now assaulting Donnie’s senses, he knew there would be little resistance to his advances. 

“Come on, big boy,” she taunted huskily, moving his hand to her breast to hurry him along. “Show me whatcha got.” 

Growling, Donnie flicked his wrists, his training giving him speed and flexibility. With a deft snap, her bra was ripped free to be tossed carelessly across the room. She hissed in indignation, but Donnie wasn’t in the mood to be chastised. He lifted her with ease and deposited her on the bed. She barely registered his speed and strength before he latched onto her nipple, sucking adamantly and causing her to writhe in pleasure. She cried out, fingers scraping the dome of his head as he licked and sucked first one, then the other breast. He may have been shy and awkward at the club, but once he was in a bedroom, he dominated and titillated until she thought she’d lose her mind. 

She tugged him free, panting and flushed, holding him by the head as her breast popped free, slick with his salvia. He grinned wolfishly, his tongue elongating to flick and circle her nipple. 

“Let’s put that talented tongue to use somewhere else,” she breathed, lifting her hips suggestively. 

Donnie couldn’t wait. He dropped a rough bite to a nipple, earning a painful groan before moving downward. His fingers curled the lacy edges of her panties, but he didn’t bother sliding them over her long legs. One fast yank and the lace ripped, the destroyed garment flying into obscurity. 

Musky honey hit Donnie full on. He remembered from movies how the other humans would kiss and lick the shiny, creamy center. Emulating the movies, he placed his thumbs on either side of her love curtains, amazed at the thin, inch wide stripe of hair she possessed, and parted the hot flesh. Slowly he lowered his head, sharing a bashful kiss with her lower lips. 

His tongue traced the flavor of the kiss. He made a noise of surprise. It wasn’t sweet as the movies and books say. More…tart. Musky. Definitely feminine. And oh, so wonderfully delicious. 

As a beast he descended, tracing the natural slit, before lapping hungrily at its nectar, which it provided in full, glorious, heavenly abundant, splendor. 

“Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!” 

Chloe cried out, bucking into the rough tongue that flicked her clit before delving between her thick peach slices and sucking the sweetness from swollen lips. She thrashed, trying to find something to hold onto as she felt a fast, rumbling, roaring climax in her belly, preparing to erupt. She finally settled on clutching at his head, which continued to bob in even measures, that damnably talented tongue strumming her to a fast and resounding finish. 

Coil tightening and muscles going rigid, Chloe screamed, shuddering hard as Donnie suckled his reward. She barely recovered from the first intense orgasm when Donnie’s damnable tongue began working her for a second. 

“Wait!” She gasped, capturing his head in her hands and pulling his snout from her center. He licked his lips, eager for more, his eyes gleaming with screaming promise. “I need you inside me. Now!” 

Donnie didn’t need telling twice! 

His little turtle had been dying to make an appearance, his pants become uncomfortable and itchy. He rose, fumbling with his shoes while he undone his pants and dropped them over his hips. His tail broke free of his underwear, stretching forth, long and thick toward Chloe, its mind on a singular mission. 

“Wha…what is that?” Chloe asked, rising up on her elbows and staring at the segmented appendage hanging between his legs. 

“My tail,” Donnie said without shame. He wasn’t as broad as his brothers, but what he lacked in girth, he made up for in length. He threw his pants to the floor and grabbed a foil wrapper, struggling to get it open. 

“And your cock… it’s… in there? Or behind it?” Chloe asked genuinely curious. 

Donnie was relieved she wasn’t disgusted upon finding his non-human addition. He grasped the waving tail and explained in breathy pants. “Inside. You have to convince it to come out and play.” 

She stared for a long minute. Donnie thought she was second guessing their encounter and at any second, she was going to tell him to leave. But to his shock, and utter delight, she rolled to her hands and knees and inched forward, her pink tongue tracing her lips as she gazed up into his eyes. 

“How should I convince it?” she asked huskily, biting her lip and batting her long lashes. 

“Give it a kiss and see what happens,’ Donnie recommended, praying he didn’t embarrass himself. 

“Like this?” she asked daintily, leaning over and giving a gentle kiss to the slit at the end of his tail. 

Donnie held his breath upon her approach. When her soft, feminine lips made contact, he nearly exploded. Her tongue circled the groove for a second before his cock emerged, a broad head of a snapping turtle, (though this one lacked teeth,) long, hard, and dripping in preparation. 

Chloe leaned back as he extended. The more of him that slid forward, the larger her eyes became. “Wow.” 

Donnie hoped she wasn’t revolted. She certainly didn’t show any signs of the negative emotion. If anything, she was understandably curious, and more than horny, if the new aroma of musk was any indication. 

“Condom,” she blurted, reaching for the foil packet and ripping it open. She was glad he chose a Magnum size. She couldn’t wait to experience him in all his full, throbbing, tumid glory. 

Donnie stared in total fascination as she unrolled the second skin over his rod. Given his size, the condom only covered 2/3, but it was enough to provide its function. 

“Is Daddy going to fuck Mommy? Make her scream and cum?” she asked, rising up to press her nipples into his chest. 

Donnie knew from the porns, this was a kind of role playing. Strange, but now was not the time to analyze. He was naked and hard, and she was naked and wet, so who cares **what** she wanted to pretend, as long as it ended up with him shaking his tail while she screamed. 

Chloe breathed hot and fast, her breasts heaving as she blinked up through heavily lidded eyes. “Make me scream, Daddy.” 

She turned, lowering herself to hands and knees, presenting him with her pert, rounded little ass, her slit wet and swollen, calling to the male to wholly claim her. 

Donnie didn’t wait to compute the best angle or ponder the final, deciding moment. He allowed his mind to go blank and his inner beast to dominate. As soon as the tip found the heat of her opening, he lunged forward, burying himself fully and expertly. 

She screamed, convulsing as he slid in deep, filling her up past the point of endurance. 

Donnie nearly lost his load upon feeling the tight heat encasing his aching cock. There was no way she could take all of him, but Donnie doubted he could last if he was buried to the tail. He leaned over her back, nuzzling her ear, sinking a little further and causing her to whimper. 

“Am I hurting you?” he asked sincerely worried over the possibility. 

She moaned, long and low. Finally adjusting to his size, she tilted her hips, trying to gain the friction that would bring about her surrender. 

“Just fuck me,” she commanded brusquely. 

Donnie obeyed, withdrawing and pitching forward. At first he moved in slow motion, savoring the feel of her, his scientific mind analyzing the sensation, his memory burning forever into his brain. As the friction grew, so did his need. A little more speed and a tilt upward and she wilted, squeezing him tight enough to be painful, but Donnie struggled through it, thrusting into the pain until with a strangled shout, he erupted, filling the condom to the point of bursting. Still pumping his hips, Donnie joined in chorus, shouting as he continued to come, his love juice pouring out of her, coating her thighs, and soaking the bed below. 

Donnie wasn’t sure how long his orgasm lasted, a minute or a full hour, but by the time he fell, exhausted and utterly spent, Chloe was quaking harder than an epileptic during an earthquake. 

Bonelessly, Donnie used what strength he had left to pull Chloe into his arms. (It was what they did in the movies) 

“That…. That was…” Chloe panted, soaked in sweat, covered in sticky semen, and trembling from the inside out. “ _Amazing_.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Donnie agreed, finding it difficult to catch his breath. He never felt so drained, yet so utterly relaxed and at peace. Not even extensive training and meditation could compare. 

Chloe moaned, rubbing her cheek on his chest, finding his heartbeat and allowing it to lull her into a sense of safety and comfort. Her fingers traced the plates that made up his plastron, marveling at the ridges resembling abs. Muscle quivered, tendons flexed, and Chloe couldn’t suppress her giggle as they rocked on his shell in mutual afterglow. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked the loaded question. 

Donnie hummed in pleasant mindless euphoria. Truth was, this was the first time in a long time, his mind was completely blank. There were no equations jockeying for position in his head. No random theories. No running tallies of supplies. No brothers to disturb his thought processes. 

“Thinking about us?” she asked, swirling her fingertips between the plating and earning a twinge of green skin. 

“Hmmm?” Donnie asked, basking in the sensual nothingness filtering through his brain. 

“How great we are together,” Chloe said with a sigh. “We’re a perfect match. Destine to be together.” 

“Fate?” Donnie asked, returning from the pleasant nothingness to land lightly back into reality. 

“Exactly!” Chloe said, giving a hard kiss to the spot over Donnie’s heart. “Fate has finally brought us together.” 

Donnie turned to pull her closer and possibly coax her into a long, sensual kiss. It was then he noticed the sparkle in her eye. Not the gleam of a well satisfied woman, though she possessed that too, but there was something else shining in the brown depths. 

It took him a moment to kick his brain into working properly. Laying there with her in his arms, staring at him with that twinkling, though somewhat strange sliver of weirdness. Then it hit him. 

In the dim lighting of her room, he detected the glint of crazy in her eyes. The darkness of the club and the consumption of alcohol had clouded his vision, and his judgment. Normally he would have spotted the wildness and danger right off. But with the way she was droning on and on about destiny and being together forever, he knew she had invested too much emotion in what he considered a one night stand for experience. 

She smiled at him in that dreamy, hazy, fully satisfied way. “My parents are going to love you. You’ll see. They won’t care you’re a turtle. They’ll love you anyway. Like me.” 

‘ _Crap_ ,’ Donnie thought, any trace of drunkenness evaporating in an instant. He was now fully sober and totally panicked. 

She was -crazy-. Not the wild and fun kind in the bedroom, though she did give him quite the thrill, but she was the type of personality usually familiar with a restraining order. The kind of chick who tricked you into eating her nail clippings while declaring love and devotion. 

Donnie knew he had to get out of there with his tail in tact. If he didn’t, there was a chance he’d find himself cornered in a fantasy relationship that would result in a lot of screaming, crying, and hurtful words. 

And no telling how SHE would react. 

Donnie thought quickly on how to escape her clutches. She was caressing his plastron, going lower to where his tail now lay, exhausted and utterly spent. The traitorous thing. 

“We should get married,” Chloe said out of the blue. 

Donnie covered up his choking noise by feigning interest. He was definitely NOT ready for marriage. 

“Spring would be best, I think,” Chloe said, finally reaching his tail and testing its girth for readiness. Finding him unresponsive, she opted to finger his slit, in hopes of drawing him out for a second round. 

Donnie fought the urge to give into her ministrations. Not wanting to incur her wrath for fear she’d become violent, Donnie decided to play into her fantasy, though add enough erroneous detail to dissuade her from pursuing her train of thought. Make her uneasy or disgusted enough and she would throw him out, warning him never to return. Which was his goal. 

Only she had to be the one that instituted the contingency. 

“Spring would be best,” Donnie agreed, cupping her breast to add to the atmosphere. She responded immediately, arching into his touch. “As spring is when turtles are most virile. You would have a better chance at conceiving then.” 

“A baby?” she crooned, squeezing the end of his tail and earning a nervous whine she mistook for affection. “You want a baby with me?” 

‘ _Crap_!’ Donnie thought. She seemed a little **too** keen on the thought of reproducing. Time to make it sound less than appealing. It was the only way to make her second guess the thought of marriage and motherhood with him. 

“Your window for breeding is limited,” Donnie said, surprised at how callous and scientific he sounded. “And turtles have large families. So you’ll be expected to have eggs as soon as possible.” 

“Eggs?” she asked, blinking rapidly. Her hand stilled its action on his tail. 

“Yes. Given the time it takes to conceive and birth offspring, you’ll have to have a child at least once a year,” Donnie said, secretly pleased with himself for his glorious pile of bullshit. Raph would have been proud of him. 

“A baby…a…year?” she paused, his words sinking in to full force. 

“Don’t worry if you get fat,” Donnie said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. He patted her lower belly. “I didn’t mate with you because you are skinny. Rather,” he caressed her abdomen, curling his fingers along her landing strip, “you have the right build to birth fifteen or twenty offspring.” 

“ _Fifteen_?” she asked faintly, eyes practically bugging out. 

“At least,” Donnie confirmed, splaying his hand over her lower belly. “I will mate you every spring so by the end of the year, we can add to our family. Then a couple months of rest to let you recover, and when you are most fertile, I will mate you again.” To add a little extra kick, he continued, “Hopefully we can get started early and you have already conceived our first.” 

She looked down to her abdomen, her brow creasing, no doubt imagining herself swollen with child. 

Wanting to put fuel to fire, Donnie rubbed her stomach. “And since turtles are a close knit family, if my brothers are unable to find females to mate, then you can mate them so they can start a family.” 

Chloe’s expression turned sour. The thought of being nothing more than an incubator to constantly reproduce was definitely out of the question. Defiantly, she huffed, “Well, I do want kids, I just don’t want them right away. I want to party and have fun for awhile.” 

‘ _Fight crazy with crazy_ ,’ Donnie thought. 

“Oh, well, that won’t do,” Donnie said seriously. He traced over her belly to her mound, where his mark was still visible along her slit and inner thighs. “I won’t allow my wife to party, especially while pregnant. You’ll have to give up that lifestyle to become a mother.” 

Oh, that didn’t sit well with Chloe. She rose, indignant and enraged. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and cannot do?” she spat. 

Donnie pretended to be suave and nonchalant. He reclined on his shell, the very picture of macho relaxation. “I am your future husband, which means you have to obey me.” 

“The hell I do!” Chloe yelled. The crazy was being quickly replaced with repulsion. 

“I thought you wanted to marry me?” Donnie asked, rising up to sit on the bed and stare at Chloe. 

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, no doubt contemplating Donnie’s words. 

Donnie wanted to make sure she didn’t chose marriage, so he grasped his tail and began to stroke it. He hoped he could convey a sultry, sincere expression to sell his intent. “I want you pregnant before the wedding, so come here and let me mate you again.” 

“Ah! God no!” Chloe said, rolling out of bed and pulling a sheet up to cover herself. “Get out!” 

“Come on, baby,” Donnie goaded, still stroking his tail though there was no sign of his cock emerging. He sniffed the air suggestively. “You’re fertile right now. Perfect mating time.” 

“Fuck! Get out!” Chloe screamed, wrapping the sheet tighter around herself. 

“But, baby,” Donnie said, already scooting to the edge of the bed to collect his clothes. 

“You heard me! Get out!” Chloe continued to shriek. She pointed to the door. “Get out and NEVER come back you twisted bastard! I’m not having kids with you!” 

Donnie pretended to be disappointed, collecting his clothes and sliding into his pants. As he was doing the zipper, he asked, Chloe, “Are you sure you don’t want to get married? You would make a beautiful bride and excellent mother.” 

Chloe made a noise of disgust and stomped to the other side of the room, putting the bed between them. “Get your shit and get out, you sicko!” 

Donnie hung his head in fake chastisement, his eyes falling on the huge cum crater on the bed. Thick as cream and pearly white, with a slug track on the side where he had dragged his shell to the edge of the bed to stand and get dressed. He was grateful his scales repelled the sticky fluid and didn’t coat him as a second skin. That would have been not only awkward but very uncomfortable. Any residual semen had been wiped off before he got dressed. 

Her poor sheets and dust ruffle. 

Not wanting to further exacerbate the problem, Donnie slipped on his shoes and exited Chloe’s apartment. When she slammed the door behind and the sounds of clicking locks could be heard, Donnie heaved a huge sigh of relief. The freedom of the hallway never felt so wonderful. On the way to the elevator, he checked his phone to see if his brothers had left any messages. 

There was one missed text from Mikey stating he was at the diner and hungry, and his pants were too tight to carry cash. 

Donnie texted back that he was on his way as the elevator dinged, disgorging him on the ground floor. The diner was several blocks away. Knowing he couldn’t get a cab, Donnie opted to walk, which gave him time to think about what had happened. His mind replayed the evening, giving him plenty of physical and emotional data to analyze for a long time to come. 

It was a narrow escape with Chloe. Donnie thanked his nous for turning the tables on the crazy woman and escaping with his shell intact. In hindsight, maybe going for a night out on the town wasn’t such a good idea. Donnie and his brothers had limited experience with interacting with humans. In many ways, they were still naïve, learning to navigate a world populated by beings who had lived their entire lives being social and developing related social skills. Living fifteen years below ground, isolated from the outside world, had stunted the turtles social growth. 

Perhaps if the turtles had grown up with more social interaction, Donnie could have seen the warning signs earlier, and not fallen into such an insidious trap. Maybe he and his brothers grew up a little ‘too’ fast, especially for a night such as this? Might have been prudent to learn more about human body language and subtle signals than to hook up with the first thing that showed mutual interest. 

Well, hindsight is 20/20. 

The diner came into view. Donnie entered and found Mikey seated in the far corner at a table, his chair turned around and Mikey straddling the seat. With his shell, the straight backed chair was cumbersome. Donnie approached and noticed Mikey was practically melted to the seat as he stuffed his face. 

A waitress appeared behind Donnie. Though she seemed perturbed by the arrival of another big turtle, she wasn’t going to discriminate and lose her only customers. 

“What can I get for you?” she asked, pen poised over her pad. 

Donnie flipped a chair around and took a seat, staring at the assortment of food surrounding Mikey. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, bagels, biscuits, all manner of breakfast foods. The sight of it made his stomach churn, no doubt a lingering side effect of his earlier drunkenness. 

“Just a coffee for now,” Donnie said with a lopsided smile. “I’ll order something when the others arrive.” 

_If_ his stomach allowed. Apparently there were lingering affects of that tequila stuff. 

The waitress nodded and scurried off to retrieve the steaming drink. 

“Dude, you oughta try these crap things,” Mikey said, motioning toward a plate that was loaded with so much powdered sugar, whipped crème, and strawberries, it was difficult to detect the flaky crust below. 

Donnie frowned at the partially eaten dish. “Crepes, Mikey.” 

“Whatever,” Mikey said around a mouthful and still continued to shovel in more food. 

Donnie narrowed his eyes at his kid brother. When Mikey was troubled, which was rare, he took comfort in food. More so than usual. Kid had a healthy appetite, but he had been known to gorge himself to the point of puking when upset. 

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Donnie asked, genuinely worried about his kid brother. 

“Nothing,” Mikey said around a mouthful of bacon and eggs. 

The waitress arrived, pouring Donnie a cup of coffee. He smiled in thanks and waited until she left before he leaned forward, glaring at Mikey. 

“You only eat like this when something’s bothering you. So tell me, what happened?” 

Last time Donnie saw his brother, Mikey was being entertained by a brightly adorned female who didn’t have any qualms about suggestively touching a giant turtle in public. It was strange Mikey was the first to arrive at their pre-arranged destination. Donnie took their youngest as a party animal who would spend the rest of the night with his lady friend. 

“Nothing,” Mikey lied, not meeting Donnie’s gaze. Mikey sucked at poker, having a million tells. One of them being the inability to look someone in the eye while lying or bluffing. 

“Did your date not go so well?” Donnie asked, sipping the scalding liquid and taking solace in its kick. 

“Fine,” Mikey muttered, pouring syrup over a waffle coated in gelled blueberries and whipped cream. “Just…. Didn’t turn out the way I planned.” 

Donnie could understand. His own date had been a disaster. Knowing Mikey fancied himself a ‘ladies man’..err… turtle, Donnie could easily guess Mikey’s expectations had been shattered. Much like his own. 

“Why are you here so early?” Mikey asked. “Thought your date was all over you.” 

“She was and we had fun,” Donnie said, blushing a little with the memory of mounting Chloe, “but everything didn’t work out the way I had hoped.” 

**Understatement** , but Donnie didn’t want to divulge exactly what had ruined his evening. 

“Tell me about it,” Mikey groused, taking a bite of his waffle. 

Donnie took a chance, and asked, “Do you think…maybe… we jumped the gun? Did something that, in hindsight, maybe wasn’t so smart?” 

Mikey gave a slow nod, his mouth too full to breathe, let alone speak. 

“Maybe we should have waited? You know… until we’re older.” Donnie stared morosely into his inky black coffee. “May not have been such a disappointment.” 

Mikey swallowed. His eyes clouded over in thought for a moment. Realizing Donnie had suffered a bad time as well, he shoved a plate of sausage patties and biscuits to his nerdy brother. 

“It helps.” Mikey put in wisely. 

Donnie laughed and grabbed a spare fork, digging into the food. It tasted better than he thought. The craziness of the night faded away, replaced by good warm food, and amicable company. Mikey was on to something with this comfort food idea. 

Five minutes later, Leo arrived. He joined his brothers, spinning his chair around to straddle it, and waving for the waitress. She arrived a moment later, now used to seeing green turtles sitting at her station. 

“Coffee, two creams, four sugars, and a stack of pancakes with sausage links,” he ordered, sniffing the abundance of food on the table. 

The waitress paused as she wrote, sending the newest arrival a critical eye. “Before you order any more, I need to know how you plan on paying for all this food.” 

Leo sighed, extracting his wallet and handing her a hundred dollar bill. Her brows shot up into her hairline at the large domination. 

“Coming right up, hun,” she said, trotting off to place the order. 

“And a large order of onion rings,” Leo added as an afterthought. 

Mikey and Donnie exchanged a look. 

Ut oh. 

Leo only ate onions when he sulked, his own version of comfort food when the need arose. It was weird seeing him order such a thing for breakfast. His date must have been _really_ bad. Course, it was going to be worse on his brothers later. Leo’s digestive tract did NOT like cooked veggies, least of all, onions. His brothers foresaw a lot of suffering later. 

“Bad night, Leo?” Mikey asked, glad Leo’s bed was on the opposite side of the room. 

“Sucked,” Leo muttered, putting his elbows on the table and rubbing his face with his hands. “How was your night?” 

Mikey and Donnie both deflated, Donnie giving a groan of humiliation. 

Leo looked between them for a moment, no doubt calculating their early arrival, weighing it against his own reasons, factoring in various causes, and concluded that all three had grossly misjudged their readiness for the outside world. At least when it came to women and dating. 

The waitress arrived and delivered Leo’s food, shaking her head at the onions for breakfast. “Anything else… guys?” 

“Have any Orange Crush?” Mikey asked, having already downed two cups of coffee, an iced tea, and an ice water. 

“We have Sunkist,” she said. “Large?” 

“Yup,” Mikey grinned, his blue eyes getting some of their sparkle back. 

“Coming right up.” 

When she was gone, Mikey sobered a little. “Guys, can we make a deal?” 

“For what?” Donnie asked, polishing off the plate of sausage and eggs Mikey had abandoned. 

“We make a pact,” Mikey said as the waitress returned. “We never speak about this night. Ever.” 

“Deal,” Donnie and Leo muttered in unison. 

“Can we get a refill on the food?” Donnie asked as the waitress collected a couple empty plates. 

“On everything?” she asked skeptically. She doubted a single turtle could eat everything she had originally placed, but these patrons were proving to be bottomless pits. 

Donnie pulled out his wallet. He still had most of his money left. He thumbed through the bills and on a whim, wanting to have some sense of accomplishment and happiness; he gave the waitress five hundred bucks and motioned toward the door. 

“Tell you what; this bad night needs the company of good people. How about finding some homeless around here and inviting them for breakfast?” 

She eyed the money for a moment, probably contemplating the who, what, why, when, and where of these mysterious turtles, but as it happened, she knew several locals who were in need of a good meal. 

“Sure thing, hun,” she said, taking the cash and filling out another ticket for their food order. 

She smiled, humming a little as she placed the money in the till and called their order to the cook in the kitchen. When she finished, she exited the front of the diner. Ten minutes later, she returned, a couple of obviously homeless men following her inside. They paused upon finding three giant turtles seated at a table. 

Donnie and Leo nodded politely. Mikey waved with his goofiest smile. 

The men visibly relaxed and found a booth and ordered a simple meal of toast and eggs with their coffees. A minute later, a couple more men entered. Within 15 minutes, nearly every seat was full. 

The turtles food arrived and the waitress flitted between tables, taking orders and hurrying to keep up with the frantic pace. 

To the turtles surprise, each one of the homeless guests raised their cup in grateful salute to the strange green beings who invited them in and fed them. Three turtles saluted back, finding a sense of peace and solidarity with those who society had either forgotten, or shunned and humiliated. Outcasts. Pariahs. Living in a world they could only view from the outside, never truly fitting in with those deemed ‘normal.’ 

And given the turtles less than spectacular experiences, and catastrophic experimentation with females, something had been salvaged from this eventful, weird, twisted, haunting evening. Sharing food and conversation with those around them, made the turtles feel as if they were part of a community. That they fit in. They were accepted. 

At least until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Meh?
> 
> Thoughts on the trauma Mikey and Leo endured?


	3. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M – for mature content, sexual situations, adult themes, terrible slang, outlandish euphemisms, drunk turtle, and trauma. Believe me folks, it’s going to get progressively worse.

First Time: Leo

-0o-o0-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o0-o-0o0-o-0o0-o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o 

Leo swayed with Jade, her arms looped around his neck, her large breasts pressed into his chest and her pelvis grazing his own with meaning. He couldn’t believe his luck. He thought it would be difficult being accepted by humans, but so far, having been witnessed to his flawless acrobatic dancing, he had earned respect and admiration on the dance floor. But the only thing that held his interest was breathing in his ear. 

“Let’s go to my place,” Jade spoke over the low thrum of music. 

Leo barely heard, his heart was pounding so ecstatically. He nodded, hand sliding down her waist to grip her ass. He saw other males performing the maneuver and they had favorable outcomes. Leo wasn’t disappointed. 

Jade moaned, long and low in his ear. The sound traveled straight to his groin, making his shell feel two sizes too small. His overactive brain kicked into overdrive as his situation settled fully on his consciousness. 

He was at a club. Dancing with a beautiful woman. She was agreeable to his advances. She wanted to take him home with her where no doubt she wished to engage in sexual escapades. 

Jade disengaged his hands from her ass and brought them to her lips, kissing the inside of his wrist before pulling one of his fingers into her mouth to suck vigorously. 

Leo visibly shuddered at the sensation on his fingertip. If she kept stroking his finger like that, she was going to be paid a visit from his long necked turtle. He whined, eyes starting to lose focus. 

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand and ushering him from the dance floor. 

Leo wasn’t one to argue, especially not with a female who made such obvious gestures of wanting to mate. Leo barely glimpsed his brothers, Mikey dancing ferociously with a girl with flame colored hair, Raph in conversation with the beautiful blonde in the red dress, and Donnie enamored with the petite chick who made sure they maintained body contact while dancing, before they were gone from view. 

Though it was summer, there was still a coolness to the air this late at night. Clocks had since tolled midnight, if any in New York actually celebrated such a thing anymore, and Leo was hustling to keep pace with the eager woman flagging down a taxi. One pulled in, spotted Leo, and took off again before picking up the fare. 

“Rude,” Jade called. She linked hands with Leo to assuage any hurt feelings. “People can be such assholes.” 

“Not all are bad,” Leo said, hand moving over her back, resting at her waist. To his delight, she leaned into his touch. 

“I can be bad,” she said meaningfully. Without shame she reached down to his crotch, cupping the fabric. Instantly her eyes went wide. Slowly she breathed, “Fuck, you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” 

“In all things,” Leo said salaciously. Now that his ego, and his tail, was stroked, he was starting to feel excited about exploring Jade in a more intimate setting. He secretly wished he had consumed more alcohol, as he had only had half a dozen shots and two cocktails that cooled his inner shell and made him loose, and mellow. Moreso than what meditation had ever accomplished. 

Jade made a predatory growl, then boldly disengaged from Leo, stepping out into traffic and getting the fast attention of a cab. Once the two were seated inside, the driver staring squirrel-eyed in the rearview mirror, Jade gave her address six blocks away. As soon as the cab began to move, her lips were on Leo’s, her hands tracing chest, and the plates that made up his plastron. 

“So hard,” she murmured between kisses. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Leo promised. He adamantly wanted to play ‘hide the reptile,’ but losing his virginity in the back of a cab with a strange human man watching in the mirror wasn’t an option. 

The ride to her apartment and the walk up the three flights of stairs became a fuzzy blur to Leo. In the time it took to get her door open, he learned she had a tender spot behind her ear that made her whimper and clutch at him, she was quite flexible and amicable to various positions, her roommate was out of town for the weekend, and judging by the pure animal musk soaking her panties, she was susceptible to being mounted. 

“Wait right here,” she said breathlessly by the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Leo heard water running and guessed she was freshening up for their encounter. He took the time to take in his surroundings, as his ninja training dictated. One must be observant of their surroundings and alert at all times for possible attack. Constant vigilance and self control were a must for the true ninja. Though tonight was for frivolity and expanding horizons, Leo’s training was ingrained into his very being. It couldn’t be ignored. 

Dull beige walls. Vibrant floral color scheme. The neatly made bed he had every intention of utterly destroying. There was a crack in the wall that traveled up and over the ceiling by four feet. The overhead light was basic model able to hold three bulbs, but Leo saw only one giving illumination. He was inspecting the windows when he heard the door open. 

And felt his heart stop. 

Jade stood framed in the door, poised seductively, a perfect accompaniment to the black lace panties and peekaboo bra that displayed her large, pendulous breasts that heaved with each breath. 

“You like?” she breathed, cupping her breasts and pinching her big, dark nipples. 

Leo couldn’t speak. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. He barely managed a bobble head nod. 

Jade strode toward him, accenting her moves with soft sighs and biting her pouty lips. She stood before Leo who was imitating a statue. Gazing with heavily lidded eyes, she directed his hand on her breast, moaning in appreciation at the heat. 

Leo prayed she didn’t notice the sweat. He took the cue and cupped the flesh, marveling at its firm, yet soft feel. He squeezed and kneaded, pinched and weighed her offering, deciding right then and there, he was a breast turtle. Not only was the skin warm and soft, and squishable, but also a lot of fun. And her moans of pleasure were adding to the equation. 

Both hands found their mark, giving her nipples hard pinches and earning a hiss in protest that lifted her on her feet. 

Biting her lip, she stilled his hands and asked huskily, “May I?” 

Leo didn’t know **what** she was asking permission for, but he agreed… wholeheartedly! 

Jade kissed his chest, spending a moment to lick the edges of the plates that met flesh. Leo panted as she tongued her way along the middle seam, his heart pounding erratically. Down she went, slowly lowering herself to her knees, her face even with his zipper. Coyly she glanced up at him through thick lashes, her breath hot through her parted ruby lips. 

Leo nearly lost his load upon seeing her so helpless and submissive. Throat like cotton, he could only stare as she nudged the adamant bulge with her nose, gentling nuzzling what lay beneath. Leo whined, desperate to release his tail and the damnable pressure building in his lower belly. 

“So nice,” she breathed, reaching up to undo the button. “So hot.” She undone the zipper centimeter by centimeter, never breaking eye contact. “So hard.” Zipper undone, she slid her hands under the waist and eased them down over muscular hips and thighs, where the material puddled on the floor. 

Like his brothers, Leo opted to utilize underwear, finding it difficult to move when contending with a large appendage constantly dangling between the legs. Being of a stockier build, Leo preferred boxer briefs, especially since the cut made him appear even larger. Though he didn’t need any help in that department. The only one larger in the tail was Raph, but not by much. 

She marveled at the power under her fingertips, tracing the prominent scales along his thigh. Her attention remained focused on the significant bulge nearly ripping the material attempting to contain it. Licking her lips, she gazed up, the heat of his crotch burning her face and neck, and panted, “Is that for me?” 

“Every inch of it,” Leo growled, his shell hitching higher on his back. The build up was driving him mad. But like any good ninja, one must have patience and control. And Leo had both in spades. Though he wished she’d hurry it along. His tail was about to burst! 

“I’ve been such a good girl,” Jade cooed, her delicate fingers looping onto the waist of Leo’s underwear. “Are you going to give me a reward?” 

“Yes,” Leo hissed as she pushed the fabric free and his tail erupted, full and thick. 

Jade paused, staring at the unusual sight. 

Leo played into their fantasy, cupping her chin and forcing her to gaze up into his eyes. “If you wish to get your reward, you need to convince me to come out and play.” 

“Well,” she said hesitantly, returning to a coy minx once again. She turned, capturing his finger between her talented lips and offering a gentle suck. “I’ll try.” 

Leo stopped breathing. The tightness in his shell was reaching an unbearable level. A coil was knotting tighter and tighter, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d implode. 

Jade leaned forward, her breasts grazing Leo’s thighs as she extended her tongue, caressing the slit at the end of his tail. Her reward was immediate. 

Leo gasped, his cock extending fast and aching, displaying its full glory to the woman staring open mouthed at his pride. 

Jade gasped as the dark purple flesh extended, thick, wet, and achingly beautiful before her. Unlike human men, there were no veins or coarse, wiry hair on the turtle’s shaft. And to her delight there were no balls either, as the sight of saggy balls was a major turn off. He was long and hard, at least the girth of her wrist and the sight of the smooth, glistening shaft made her womanhood ache with need and hunger. 

Leo swallowed audibly, thinking she was disgusted by his non-human appearance. She smiled up at him, easing his misgivings. 

“All for me?” she asked innocently. 

“All for you,” Leo played along. His breathing was labored and his pulse was the strum of a hummingbird’s wings. He was one second from popping out of his shell! 

“So… big,” she said, taking in the thickness that diminished her wrist. She clasped her hand around the base where his cock emerged from his tail, her fingers unable to meet. “I hope it will fit.” 

Leo hoped so too. Oh, who was he kidding? He’d cover himself in butter and baby oil and jump up and down to make sure it DID fit! He only hoped she was resilient as well as flexible. 

Jade blew across the tip, which made it throw a tantrum, bobbing an angry purple and crying heavy, white tears. 

“So wet,” Jade commented, taking a chance and flicking her tongue to collect a pearly drop. She grunted at the taste, obviously not a fan, but wasn’t one to be deterred. Her mobile lips kissed first one side, then the other, her hand easily gliding up his considerable length. She was impressed he was so slick and smooth, yet hard as steel. She longed to have him inside her. Though given his size, she was definitely going to have some aches between her legs tomorrow. 

“Haven’t had any complaints, yet.” Course, Leo also hadn’t had any offers or opportunities either. 

Leo’s thighs quivered, threatening to turn to jelly. That coil drew up a little tighter. Pre-cum dripped a steady stream, dribbling over her creamy white breasts heaving on top of his thighs. He cradled her face, so innocent and adoring, acting bashful and virginal. It was a power trip. He was the inexperienced one, and yet, staring down at her innocent face, he felt empowered. Lordly. In control. Dominate. Manly. Authoritative. 

Mastering the most complicated katas, years of meditation and endurance training, advancing through his rigorous ninja training, **none** of that compared to the rush he experienced gazing down into the green eyes of this lovely creature kneeling before him. 

He guided her toward him, presenting his glorious member for her to suck. Staring at her mouth, he watched as the bright red parted, stretching wide to take in the full head, her gaze so naive and submissive, it threatened to drown him in its perfection. Her lips made contact. 

There was a brief second of total shock, feeling the heat and moisture of her mouth encasing the engorged tip, her tongue darting out to trace a full circle around the slit that openly wept in happiness. 

And the happiness became an explosion. 

With a strangled shout, Leo sputtered, a torrent of joy erupting in violent, fast, repeated spurts. 

Jade gasped as her mouth was instantly filled and burning hot semen trickled down her chin, her breasts, her lap, and to the floor below. She drew back to catch her breath but Leo wasn’t finished. A magnificent fountain poured forth, soaking her in a whitewash of blissful turtle showers. 

Leo felt boneless as he finally reached the end of his climax, panting and exhausted from the soul cleansing experience. Not even extensive meditation could compare to the complete and utter relaxation he felt. His mind was pleasantly blank and his soul was floating on a cloud of beauty and peace, soaring in the stratosphere. 

Jade sputtered, using the edge of a blanket to wipe her face. She made a soured expression, glaring up at Leo. 

“Really?” she snapped, drawing his attention. 

The moment of euphoria dissipated upon finding her dark countenance. Leo didn’t understand why she was so angry. Surely she enjoyed such an intimate moment? The women in the movies always moaned and groaned in pleasure as the males bathed them in happy sap. Leo guessed they enjoyed what they were doing, finding a similar release to share with their partner. 

So why was Jade giving him a death glare? 

“Kinda early, don’t cha think?” Jade griped, sneering at the mess on her breasts that ran down her stomach and soaked her panties. 

Leo frowned, forcing his brain to work, his feeling of euphoria disappearing as he returned to Earth. Then it hit him. He finished way too fast. Faster than any of the men in the movies about human mating habits. The women in the movies seemed to enjoyed having the male to paint them so heavily, even rubbing the stickiness into her skin. 

But Jade wasn’t doing that. 

Confused, he focused on Jade, who had remained knelt before him weathering his sexual storm. She wasn’t rubbing in his paint or moaning in pleasure. Maybe he finished a little ‘too’ early and didn’t give her enough time to build up, like the women in the movies? 

Feeling a little measure of shame and embarrassment, but also wanting to prove he could be a gentleman, he thought quickly to make sure she didn’t feel left out of the fun. He leaned down, and without warning, lifted her up and deposited her on the bed, where he followed her, pinning her into place. She squealed at the motion, blinking owlishly up at him, curious as to his plans. 

“My dear, you forget one important thing,” Leo said, brain racing for a plausible excuse for their lack of sexual coordination. “Turtles are notorious for extensive mating habits. It takes a lot to ensure we are fully sated.” 

Leo mentally high fived himself. He leaned down to coax Jade into a kiss. She responded immediately, bowing into him and writhing, her leg hiking up his thigh to grind their groins together. 

Jade hissed when Leo returned her gesture, his serrated tail stroking her clit through the lace of her panties. 

Wanting to keep her occupied until he could recover, Leo kissed along the column of her throat, and over the stickiness that coated a breast. Leo made a face as his own flavor tinged his tongue. 

He was _**not**_ impressed. It reminded him of a moldy pizza slice wrapped up in one of Mikey’s socks. Did women actually enjoy this? The ones in the movies seemed to. Though for the life of him, Leo couldn’t see the appeal. He tasted gross. 

Jade cried out when he expertly worked her nipple, licking and sucking it into his mouth and driving her mad with desire. Her earlier anger at his quick ending was already forgotten as he moved to the other side, his tongue as talented as he was on the dance floor. He claimed to lack experience with women, but given his prolific attention to her sensitive spots, she doubted he was as virginal as he claimed. 

Leo growled possessively, kissing his way down her stomach to find the lace of her panties. The smell that had been taunting him since his arrival was slapping him in the face, drawing him near in a mindless fog. He growled again, yanking the fabric away, searching for the source of the smell that was driving him wild. His tail twitched upon first sight of her womanhood. 

Dark reddish pink, smooth, and already slicked for his sampling, he placed his hands on her inner thighs, keeping her spread as wide as possible, before lowering his head. One deep inhale and his tail shuddered, his cock erupting in answer, ready to pound her flesh until both were weeping. 

But first, Leo had to drink the nectar that glistened upon thick lips. Reverently he placed a kiss upon her center, his tongue darting out to trace the ridges before delving between the folds to find an opening that seemed much too small for him to fit. When his tongue stroked upward and found a hard pea, he paused, wondering, _‘what the hell?’_

The men in the movies only concentrated on such a place for only a short time, but when Leo’s rough tastebuds rolled and twirled the hard little pea in examination, Jade’s legs jumped, her belly quivered, and she made the most **amazingly** fantastic sounds of pleasure. 

Apparently this – _thing_ \- was important, though Leo wondered why the men in the movies didn’t pay more attention to it. Course, the women in the movies didn’t act like Jade every time he licked at that fleshy pebble. Jade panted and moaned, grinding her happy place into his snout and covering him with her musk. 

Hungrily, Leo attacked, his tongue a beast that searched her thoroughly, remembering the places that made her cry and shake, begging him for completion. Her gasps and screams were going straight into his cock, which swelled painfully, its tears flowing freely onto the bed. It twitched each time she cried out his name, urging him onto toward a brilliant finish. 

Suddenly she tensed, moaning with a broken cry and a tremor that stole her breath for a second. Leo swallowed her taste without complaint, his tongue buried in her burning depths, and coaxing more of her flavor. 

She rose, peering at him between her legs. “Condom! Now! I need you inside me.” 

Leo fumbled, rolling his tongue back into his mouth and rising on shaky legs, reaching for the indicated protection. Hands fumbling, he fought to tear open the package. 

Jade took it from him, ripping it open, eyeing his bobbing and swaying turtlehood, and pinched off two fingers worth as she unfurled it. It barely covered a third of his length, the rubber stretched to its limits as she secured it into place. Laying back and opening her legs, she barked, “Take me! Now!” 

Leo landed on her heavier than a jet on a carrier, ready to take her to Shelltown, his cock zeroing in on its target, the end of the condom already filling with semen. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him to her and when the tip found her hot spot, he lunged forward, finally burying himself in her scorching heat. 

His brain exploded with information. 

Her shout of surprise upon his entry. The incredible heat that greeted his length, buried as far as he could, bumping into the entrance to her womb. The intimate squeeze she offered in welcome. Her excruciating tightness, threatening to remove his sanity. 

Breathing hard, she stared up at him with a submissive, half lidded expression, her lips so rosy, her pupils dilated, her breasts jiggling from her heaving pants, she struggled to speak. 

“Oh… God…You’re so…big,” she managed to say, offering a titillating mewl when he shifted. 

Towering above her, Leo asserted his dominance, reveling in her mews as he pulsed within her snug walls. The moment was perfect. Everything he could imagine and more. The sight, the sounds, and most importantly, the complete and utter sensation of being encased in a silken glove that burned with an unmatched passion. 

Her mouth worked in silent words as she shuddered around him, having difficulty in acclimating to his thickness. Squeezing and massaging, praising every inch he offered. 

Leo wanted to cry at the utter beauty and perfection that was this single moment in time. 

His cock thought so too. 

Starting at the base of his tail, he tingled and trembled, exploding in a cataclysmic supernova that made all fantasies pale in comparison. He twitched, pumping his hips and riding out the ecstasy that shook his shell and hardened his limbs, locking him into place while he emptied himself fully into Jade. 

Each stroke sent Leo further and further into oblivion. He growled, thrusting frantically to continue the sensation, but all too soon, his tank was empty. Panting, he opened his eyes to stare at Jade to share in the special moment that she no doubt experienced with him. 

And found a pissed off woman glaring up at him. 

“ _ **Again**_?” Jade asked incredulously. 

Leo paused, unsure how to respond or the reason for her foul mood. He grunted when she placed a hand on his plastron and shoved him off, his cock pulling free, the condom fully loaded and dangling like a shiny Christmas ornament between his legs. He struggled to get his atrophied muscles to comply, catching himself before he tumbled off the bed. 

Sitting there stunned and confused he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” Jade half screeched, half snarled. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong. You didn’t even wait for me to get off! You finish twice and leave me hanging!” 

Leo cocked his head, curious as to what he was missing. “You didn’t enjoy that?” 

“For all of two seconds,” Jade bit back, leaning on the headboard to stare at her underachieving bedmate. “Rather difficult to cum and enjoy it with such a short window of opportunity!” 

Leo hung his head, ashamed of himself all over again. All this time he boasted of his training, his self control. And yet, he couldn’t hold off long enough for Jade to find her release. He was lower than low. Jade had wished to share his induction into adulthood and look what happened. He finished faster than he cared to admit. Definitely not something to be proud of. 

He must have set a new record. 

“Get out.” Jade pointed to the door. 

“Sorry,” Leo said sincerely, offering her a bashful glance that was quickly rebuked. “I’ll make sure you get off this time.” 

“Forget it. Get your things and get out,” Jade said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a vibrator. “I can finish by myself.” 

Leo nodded, not really wanting to stay. He only offered out of politeness. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to crawl away and hide under a rock for a very long time. He grasped the condom at its bulbous end, tugging on it to remove it. It was a difficult task, seeing how the end was filled with at least a cup’s worth of pearly milk. Leo had never experimented with the little rubbers before, so he was unaware of how to properly remove one. 

Unfortunately. 

Consistent with his luck, and his obnoxious inexperience, his sexual foray was once again proved disastrous. 

_**Snap!**_

“Ow!” Jade screamed, dropping her vibrator and clutching her face. The used condom slid off her cheek, leaving behind a slug trail, and landed in her lap. “Right in the fucking eye!” 

“I’m so sorry!” Leo started, reaching out to help, but Jade’s hand batted him away. 

“Just get your shit and get out of my house!” Jade screamed, holding her left eye, goop resembling raw egg smeared between her fingers and slopping down her arm. 

Leo gathered his clothes and hastily retreated. Luckily the stairs were clearly marked at the end of the hall. He raced to the door and disappeared behind it before any of Jade’s neighbors heard her shouting and came to investigate. Panting, embarrassed, frustrated with himself and his laughable sense of self control, Leo got dressed in the stairwell. When he was presentable, he exited Jade’s building and checked his phone, praying his brothers were available. He didn’t want to wallow in misery and self pity by himself. Pity parties were better when someone shared them. Luckily, there were messages from Mikey and Donnie, sent within half hour of each other. 

It was twelve blocks to the diner. Leo decided he could use the time to clear his head, as he normally became his own worst enemy, reliving and rehashing past mistakes until he drove himself crazy. In a self absorbed daze he traversed the city, going over the encounter several times in his head and each time, the guilt became heavier. His tail gave a twitch in memory. 

“Damn thing,” Leo growled toward his lower half. “This is all your fault. You completely disregarded all our training and let your own desires ruin what should have been a wonderful and monumental experience. But, noooooo…” 

Leo grumbled at both his ‘Quick Draw Pecker’ and himself. The few people he passed gave him a wide berth, no doubt terrified of a turtle that was probably mentally ill. 

“Some ninja you turned out to be,” Leo huffed, glancing up to see the diner two blocks away. “Control! Ha! Patience? Don’t make me laugh! Stud turtle? What a joke!” 

Half a block away, Leo cleared his mind and put on a brave front to face his brothers. He entered the eatery, a placid expression glued to his face. As soon as the smell hit his nostrils, his stomach churned. 

In hindsight, maybe this whole fiasco could have been avoided he had eaten before they left and not consumed so much alcohol on empty stomachs? More than likely that attributed to Leo’s less than satisfactory sexual encounter. 

Yes. That had to be it. Given his devotion to the martial arts, honing his body and mind to exercise control and patience, it was definitely the alcohol that affected his performance. 

He reached his brothers and before he could put on a false front, he noticed their somber expressions. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who had dealt with a sexual debacle. Mikey’s copious amount of food was another dead giveaway. His answer to stress was to overeat. Which given the delicious smells coming from the assorted plates, seemed a perfectly reasonable way to balm one’s mangled pride. 

Leo ordered a light breakfast, nibbling on Mikey’s plates until his own arrived. Wanting to throw off the dark thoughts and feelings of self loathing, Leo gave the waitress everything he had in his wallet (following Donnie’s example), and asked her to invite the homeless to have breakfast with them. She hesitated for a moment, then complied, giving Leo a chance to speak to Donnie while she was out of earshot. 

“I don’t have any more cash. Do you have anything to give her a tip?” he asked, now concerned they’d be shortchanged to tip their hostess. 

Donnie motioned toward the till, where the waitress had placed their combined payment. “Dunno how much our bill is going to be, especially since you’ve invited the block to eat.” 

Leo frowned and glanced at Mikey, who was wearing a whipped cream mustache. 

“Don’t look at me, bro,” Mikey said, licking his lips. “Pants are too tight to carry money. Maybe Raph has some left over.” 

Leo sent a message to their missing brother, informing him that they were already at the diner waiting. Leo hoped Raph arrived soon. He was apprehensive about having enough money to pay the tab and give the waitress a generous tip. Several homeless began to wander in, offering their gratitude to the turtles for paying for their meals and starting idle conversation with them 

When the waitress arrived with Leo’s order, he asked, “If our brother doesn’t get here in time, would it be alright if we stopped by tomorrow evening to give you a tip?” 

She paused, clearly thinking over the offer, weighing the thought of being jilted out of a tip. Then she noticed the diner full of hungry people. Though she had rent to pay, and her feet were aching from the busy night, she gave a one sided shrug. 

“Sure, hun, I start at eleven tomorrow night,” she said, and pointed to her nametag. “Make sure to put my name, Evie, on it and you can leave it with Dougie, the cook. He’ll make sure I get it.” 

“We appreciate your understanding,” Leo said with a sincere smile. 

Evie returned the smile and nodded toward the other patrons. “You didn’t have to feed all these people, but you did anyway. That says a lot. I was homeless a few years ago. I know how hard it is. How easily people forget and overlook you. It’s nice to know there are still nice people out there.” 

“We’ll bring your tip tomorrow night,” Donnie said, his dimples pronounced. “When we come to eat.” He offered a toothy grin. “I’ll want more of these pancakes and sausages!” 

Mikey nodded, “And this strawberry crap, too!” 

“Crepes, Mikey,” Donnie corrected with a roll of his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Mikey huffed, taking another bite and moaning in appreciation. 

Evie excused herself to answer the call for more coffee at another table. Leo took the opportunity to check his phone. Still no answer from Raph. He hoped his brother was okay. Raph wasn’t known to be gentle or polite. In hindsight, maybe Leo should have stuck by Raph’s side to make sure he didn’t growl or bite anyone. Raph wasn’t exactly all cuddles and manners. Leo frowned at Raph’s name on his phone. If he didn’t hear from the belligerent brother by five, Leo would have Donnie ping Raph’s phone and they’d go find him. Leo only hoped they wouldn’t find him in trouble…. or worse. 

Leo only prayed Raph behaved himself and didn’t end up in a bad situation. Given the rest of their luck, especially tonight, the chances were humorlessly stacked against him. 

Maybe venturing into the world of adulthood wasn’t such a smart idea? Sure they were ‘adults’, technically, age wise. But given their secluded upbringing and lack of social skills, perhaps they should have waited until they were older before they decided to seek female companionship. Gain more knowledge, patience, and in Leo’s case, more self control. If they weren’t so eager, and rather blinded by childhood ignorance, they could have had more favorable experiences. 

When the time was right, they’d try this experiment again. 

But when they were older. More mature. Wiser. 

And with a LOT more training on self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, he kinda did self sabotage. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! Don't hate me! Been SUPER busy and I wanted to write out something different for each turtle. Didn't want to rehash the same situation and outcome. 
> 
> Already working on Raph, so bear with me, please! :D 
> 
> Any guesses? *snickers* Poor bastard....


	4. Raph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M – for mature content, sexual situations, adult themes, terrible slang, outlandish euphemisms, skittish and bashful turtle *adorable!*
> 
> Sorry for the length.. but Raph kept going and going and going… *wicked grin*
> 
> FYI: All the turtles love the fact their species can mate for extended periods of time. Hence, why each of them mentions it to their partners. That's their version of bragging rights. ;)

“Nuther,” Raph said, tapping the bar.

The bartender rocked to one hip, glaring at Raph incredulously. “You’ve had half a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. I’m surprised you’re not flat on your back right now.” 

Raph rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, though the sound couldn’t be heard over the thumping of the loudspeakers. “My shell itches a little. Other than that, I’m fine. Give me another.” 

“How about you hold off for a bit,” the bartender said, putting the bottle away and grabbing a tall glass mug. He filled it with an amber liquid from the tap and placed it in front of the huge turtle. “Try some beer.” 

Raph sniffed the fluid before taking a sip. Instantly he sputtered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s disgusting!” 

A feminine laugh drew Raph’s attention to his right side. His heart leapt into his throat. 

A woman took the seat next to Raph and leaned on the bar, observing the drinking turtle with amusement. A half empty martini glass was in her hand, a single olive resting on the toothpick being swirled by her long tapered fingers. 

Raph couldn’t stop his gaze from traveling up and down, appreciating the female who didn’t cringe upon looking at him. Most people flinched upon finding a six foot six talking turtle. Though Raph shrugged off their gasps of disdain and hateful stares, in actuality, it bothered him. Hurt. Made him feel ashamed and belittled. 

But not this woman. She boldly sat right beside him, saluted, and peered over the rim as she drank. 

Raph returned the gesture, sipping the beer and curling his nose, sputtering on the noxious taste before slamming down the glass and shoving it away. “That’s just nasty.” 

She laughed and motioned toward the bartender with her glass, “How about a refill?” 

The bartender opened his mouth to speak when Raph interrupted. 

“Make that two,” he held up two fingers, resembling a Vulcan salutation. 

“You sure more liquor is a good idea?” she asked, downing the last gulp and plucking out the olive to suck on while the bartender made another martini. 

Raph’s attention was rapt on her lips, mesmerized as her red lips kissed and licked the green olive, her pink tongue darting out to circle its circumference. Heat flooded his shell, making him distinctly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, nodding his thanks to the barkeep and toasting with his new found friend. 

“To hell with beer.” She lifted her glass, eyes twinkling. 

“To finally being twenty-one!” Raph said, hoping he wasn’t too obvious in hinting his celebratory state. 

“Birthday?” she asked after the toast. 

“Today,” Raph said, tossing back the entire martini. It hit his stomach like a ton of molten feathers. He curled his nose but he wasn’t entirely displeased with the taste. It would take some getting used to. 

“And you’ve never had alcohol before you were…legal?” she asked incredulously. 

“Couldn’t exactly go to a store or bar,” Raph said, shrugging and glancing down to his non-human appearance. “Always had to stay hidden.” 

“Even when you were little?” she asked, leaning in to be heard over the new throb of bass. 

Raph offered a noncommittal shrug, concentrating on the empty martini glass, feeling distinctly hot under the shell. He wasn’t normally so talkative, especially to strangers, divulging private information of his past. Maybe this alcohol stuff wasn’t such a good idea? Apparently it was a form of truth serum. He was feeling way to warm and cozy with this woman who was sitting so close he could sense her body heat. 

And he liked it! 

A lot! 

Her hand on his arm drew his attention, both visual and physical. His gaze traveled up her arm to her face, her smile gentle and not all together unappealing. Red lips parted to reveal sparkling white teeth. The red of her lips matched her dress and fingertips, the color gaining his approval. Raph’s shell itched around the seams. 

Fingers tracing the scales along his wrist, she spoke loud enough for him to hear, “Happy Birthday…?” 

“Raphael,” he supplied, lamely adding, “Raph.” 

She leaned closer to his cheek, no doubt seeking his ear which was hidden beneath his bandana, “Happy Birthday, Raph.” 

Raph blushed though no one could tell it. Her voice was sultry, traveling down his spine and settling in the base of his tail. He ducked his head, wishing he had something to drink, but the bartender was at the opposite end with another customer. 

“Thanks.” 

“Want to dance?” she asked, maintaining her touch at his wrist. 

Raph focused on the thin, red tipped nails, entranced by their color. That itch was turning into a pleasant thrum around his shell. “Not a good dancer. Only came here to try some alcohol.” 

Not entirely true. Raph was as rhythmic as his brothers, but given his distinct unease in his shell, and his fuzzy feeling being so close to this woman, he didn’t trust his abilities. His luck, he’d make a fool of himself. 

“Not a good dancer either,” she admitted, retracting her touch as she noticed how uncomfortable she was making her drinking partner. “So, first time in a bar, a dance club, and tasting alcohol. What do you think so far?” 

“Noisy, smelly, and some of the liquor tastes like ripe laundry,” Raph admitted freely, frowning a little with the ease of his answer. 

She laughed, a feminine, sweet sound, that made Raph feel even more tingly in the shell. Low in the shell. And mostly toward the front. 

“It can be,” she admitted, then extended her small hand in greeting, “Margaret, but you can call me Margo.” 

“Pleasure, Margo,” Raph said, rolling her name on his tongue as he carefully took her hand. He stared at her hand in his, marveling in the softness and warmth. He followed the line of her forefinger, stopping at her red painted nail and caressing the edge. When he noticed Margo watching him he released her hand and returned his attention to his empty glass. 

She shifted on the tall barstool, taking in the huge shell backed being seated at the bar, slumped over an empty glass, idly twiddling it between his massive paws. Most guys would immediately look her up and down (which he did, but quickly looked away as if embarrassed) and flirt as the world’s sexiest Casanova. But not Raph. He stole quick glances in her direction, which was adorable. It was cute he was trying to pretend he didn’t notice her sexiness. 

Raph shifted uncomfortably, feeling extremely self conscious. He wondered where his confidence and swagger had disappeared to because both were failing him now. Hoping to get some distance to collect his thoughts, Raph signaled the barkeep with his empty glass. 

“Try some tonic,” the barkeep said, giving Raph a partial wink and glance to his female companion. “Need to pace yourself so you don’t overdo it.” 

Raph frowned but took the advice. Margo asked for the same, smiling at him and sending tingles along his spine. Shyly he stole another glance, taking in her long pale legs, hourglass figure hugged in tight red fabric, firm but not overly large breasts accented with three tiny gold strand necklaces, pale smooth skin on her arms, shoulders, neck, and when he followed the gentle slope of her neck to her jaw, he found her staring at him with open interest. Not the kind of interest that meant ‘what the hell are you looking at?’ but the kind that subtly said, ‘do you like what you see?’ 

She must have read his mind because she licked her lips, quirking them slightly and giving him a heavy lidded expression loaded with meaning. Raph was drawn to their color. Their softness. The genteel smile that accepted his unusual nature and made him feel happy… and very heavy in the shell. 

Their lips were nearly touching before Raph turned away abruptly, unnecessarily downing his entire tonic water and signaling for another. He was grateful it was so dim in the club. No one could see how badly he was shaking. Until she touched his arm. 

“I won’t bite, promise,” Margo said with a reassuring smile that eased some of Raph’s misgivings. 

Raph wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He was tough, brutish, and suspicious of ulterior motives, especially concerning humans. He didn’t readily trust every human he met. Mostly because they usually screamed and ran from him. He was big and intimidating and roguish. Which is exactly how he liked it. 

And it appeared that Margo wasn’t turned off by his shyness or physique. She made sure their hands were touching as she placed her glass close to his and ordered a couple olives. 

Taking a risk, Raph grazed her wrist, carefully caressing along the back of her hand. To his delight, her hand opened, blooming under his touch, and tracing her fingers along his much larger green ones. She leaned in. Raph smiled, liking the fact she was tucked close to his side, hiding in his shadow, seeking his protection. 

He lowered his head to where his lips were close to her perfect, shell-like ear. “Would you like another drink?” 

She rubbed her blushed cheek against his scaly one. “Maybe one more.” 

Raph ordered them both another martini and for an hour, both nursed their drinks, opting to indulge in conversation while the beat played on. Margo revealed a passion for all things Italian, being a classically trained pianist, enjoyed yoga and hot tea, despised anything seafood related, and would fight to the death for chocolate. 

Raph divulged his training in the martial arts, which earned him a sensual exploration as Margo traced his muscles. He pointed out his brothers, Mikey dancing with a woman as flamboyant as himself, Leo holding a beautiful woman close on the dance floor, and Donnie with another young woman draped at his side, sharing idle touches. 

Margo followed their example, getting a little closer to Raph. She peered up at him, diminished by his sheer size, unafraid or intimidated. She bit her bottom lip between white teeth, then stretched her neck, placing a kiss on his cheek that lingered a long moment. 

For once in Raph’s life, his cold blood began to boil. 

Margo spoke in his ear, “What would you think if I invited you back to my place?” 

“That I was the luckiest guy in the world,” Raph said automatically, blinking rapidly. His brain was having a hard time catching up to reality. 

“I’m going to the ladies room,” Margo said, getting up, her hand lingering on Raph’s bicep. She gave it a squeeze in meaning. “Then we can go.” 

“Me, too.” Raph stood, towering over her even though she wore heels which gave her height. He wavered for a second before catching his balance. He offered a lopsided grin at Margo’s concerned face. “Too much to drink. Need the little turtle’s room.” 

She snickered, linking her hand with his and directed him through the crowd to the bathrooms. She left him at the door the ladies room and Raph hurried into the gents. Thankfully, the room was empty, as most was either dancing or getting trashed at the bar. Raph hurried as to not keep Margo waiting. He paused when he was washing his hands, staring at himself in the mirror. 

The alcohol was wearing off. His shell didn’t itch, but it was definitely tighter and a little heavier. Staring into his eyes, he idly wondered what the hell he was thinking, going home with a strange woman to indulge in fantasies like the ones in the movies Donnie downloaded. Then some man staggered into the room, belching and unzipping his pants. He paused when he noticed the giant turtle. 

“A… turtle?” he sputtered, blinking stupidly. He slurred, tugging at his zipper, “I’m more fucked up than I thought.” 

Raph exited, finding Margo waiting, her phone in her hand. She smiled at him when he joined her. He scanned the room, searching for his brothers but saw no trace of them. 

“You ready?” 

“Let me pay the tab,” Raph said, wanting to make sure he settled any debt to the barkeep since he appeared to be the only turtle left. 

Margo followed him to the bar, where it took him a moment to get the attention of the bartender. She checked her phone, then spoke in Raph’s ear. 

“The car is on its way. Five minutes.” 

Raph’s surprise was cut off when the bartender arrived. “Can I have the bill?” 

The bartender checked his tally of the drinks the four turtles, and their dates, had consumed. It was less than what he had been given earlier. He bit back his disappointment and said, “You’re paid up. In fact, I owe you $37.50.” 

“Keep the rest.” Raph pulled out his wallet, hiding his distaste for the loathsome thing, and handed the bartender a fifty. “For next time.” 

The bartender nodded, “Yes, sir!” 

Raph smirked. He was no ‘sir’, but when Margo’s hand on his arm gave him a meaningful squeeze, he nodded and turned to leave. Glancing about the room he didn’t see his brothers. Guessing they had left with their dates, Raph followed Margo out the door. 

“This way,” she said, taking him down a side alley. They were only a few paces into the dark when she stopped, stepping in front of Raph and placing her hands on his biceps. Her lips touched his, burning and hungry. He responded in kind, opening his mouth to coax her tongue into playing. She moaned, pressing her body to him, amazed by the hardness of his frame. 

Everywhere. 

She broke the kiss, panting, her hands gliding up and down the rock-like biceps that bunched and flexed under her touch. “Fuck, you’re a big boy.” 

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Raph said immediately, now finding himself ashamed of his size. He wasn’t used to being gentle and soft. He’d have to be extremely careful with the tiny human who wanted to mate with him. 

Margo kissed along his jaw and breathed, “I know. I trust you.” 

Those simple words meant the world to Raph. He wanted to cry and shout and jump for joy, but a dark hood appeared at the end of the alley. 

Margo glanced toward the sound of the engine and muttered, “Come on.” 

Taking his large paw in her dainty hand, they left the alley. A driver was waiting by the back door of the limo. His jaw dropped upon seeing the six foot six talking turtle hand in hand with his mistress. 

“Home, Richard,” Margo said as she took her seat, Raph sliding in right behind her. 

The door shut, sealing them from the prying eyes of the outside world. Raph’s expression was comical. He stared at the grey interior, sun roof, mini bar, wrap around seating that cushioned his shell and the small tv that sat on the passenger’s side, next to the window that retracted to speak to the driver. The car was off with a purring of sound, weaving expertly through traffic, the world racing by in a neon blur. 

Raph felt distinctly uncomfortable despite the suppleness of the leather. 

“You loaded or something?” he asked by means to break the awkward silence. 

She laughed at such a blunt question. He was cute, but definitely lacked social skills. 

“Yeah, well, word to the wise,” she said, sidling up to Raph and draping her long leg over his muscular one, “If you marry a guy who is controlling and abusive, take the bastard for everything he’s got.” 

Most guys would have focused on the thought of Margo being single and ready to mingle, or concentrate on the smooth porcelain leg rubbing seductively along their own. Not Raph. The only thing he heard was an admittance of a man who had hurt a woman. The thought made him angry, and subsequently, dangerous. 

“He hurt you?” Raph asked in a half snarl, half growl. 

Margo paused, taken aback by his protective nature. She blinked, staring at this usual, and very sexy, person who was more concerned with defending her honor than seducing her. It made him even more desirable. 

“He put me in the hospital, and with the help of a great lawyer, I took him to the cleaners. He couldn’t hide behind his reputation and his friends turned on him when they realized what a monster he was.” 

Raph fisted his hands, growling lowly. “What was that address again?” 

Margo laughed, sliding her hand over Raph’s shoulder to his cheek, drawing him near for a kiss. Huskily, she breathed, “My hero.” 

Raph took over the kiss, pouring as much emotion he could muster. She whimpered, clutching at him as he deepened the kiss, her leg hiking up his thigh. He clasped her leg behind the knee, his thumb stroking her inner thigh as his hand began to follow the plane of her soft skin. 

Before they could take their action any further, the car came to a halt. The engine cut off. Margo panted, flushed and breathless. 

“Damn, you’re a great kisser.” 

“You’re better,” Raph praised as the door opened and Richard waited for them to disembark. 

Raph stepped out first, holding out his hand for Margo to take. She took the green hand and hoped Richard couldn’t see how badly she was trembling or see the dampness between her thighs. 

“Thank you, Richard. That will be all,” she said, dismissing the driver. He gave a clipped nod and left, no doubt eager to spread the news of his mistress bringing home a giant turtle for sex. 

Margo led Raph through a doorway into a large white and silver foyer. A set of stairs wound serpentine around the wall. Margo kicked off her heels and stepped on the bottom stair. Seductively she glanced over her shoulder and held up a finger, motioning for Raph to follow. 

Numbly, Raph obeyed. 

He was vaguely aware of the thick dove grey carpet that covered the stairs. Or of the decorative moldings on the ceiling and around the staircase. The expense of the paintings on the wall, or of the silver inlay in the carvings of the banister. The only thing that held his attention was the sexy sway of Margo’s hips and that ever taunting finger, urging him to follow its direction. 

Once across the threshold of her bedroom, she looped her arms around Raph’s neck and smashed their lips together, her tongue eager to play with his. Within seconds he had her moaning, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her up into his arms. He staggered toward the general vicinity of the bed, stumbling a little as he tripped over the edge of the carpet. Without breaking their kiss, he found the bed with his knees and lowered Margo to its plush surface. She broke their kiss long enough to pant. 

“Wait.” She wriggled from under him, contorting her arms to undo the zipper at her back. Once it was sufficiently lowered, she tugged it off, revealing a matching pale pink bra and panties that were already soaked. 

Raph paused, staring at her in repose, her lips full and rosy, face flushed, pert breasts heaving under pink lacy girl things and the sudden explosion of heavy sexual musk. 

Oh, that smell….. it was making his mind go blank and his shell swell. He wanted nothing more than to wallow in that musk and cover it with his own scent. 

“You like?” Margo asked, cupping her pink encased breasts. 

“Not my color,” Raph smirked, covering her easily in his shadow. He was pleased when her legs parted to make room for him. “Now, on you…it looks damn sexy.” 

“Really?” she muttered, rising to kiss his chin and nibble along his lips. “Sure you don’t want to try it on? Might like it.” 

“I’d rather you take it off,” Raph answered, growling when she raked her teeth along the underside of his jaw. He didn’t realize how sensitive he was there. Instinctively he gave a sharp thrust in response. 

It was Margo’s turn to gasp. Wide eyed, her hot breath on his neck, she whimpered. “Get out of those pants. Now!” 

Raph wasn’t one to be told twice. Well. Not by a woman. Especially one who was twisting again, only this time her bra came undone, allowing her breasts freedom. Raph paused halfway between taking off his pants and admiring the naked female form being revealed to him. 

“Raph!” She snapped, noticing his inattention to his task. 

He jumped, dropping trowel, his sais making dull thunks on the carpet. Thankfully they didn’t unsheathe and cause damage. He stood by the bed wearing nothing but his bandana and an apprehensive expression, entranced by the woman now completely naked, her legs shifting from side to side, attempting to hide her modesty. 

Margo took in the massive, muscular male standing before her. Oh, he was glorious! Tall and broad in the shoulder, muscular in the arms, torso and thighs and..oh! A… _tail_? Curiously she examined the strange anomaly. It was thick, segmented, and there was a slit at the end that was crowned in a heavy frosting. 

Self conscious, Raph covered himself, finding it difficult to look Margo in the eye. Now that he was bare, he didn’t think this was such a good idea. She may have been amicable to his touch while dressed, but now he was in his full naked splendor, she would probably have second thoughts. 

He took a chance and peeked. 

Margo wasn’t appalled, per say. More… curious. 

Raph swallowed a lump in his throat. “Do… do you want… me to… leave?” 

“No!” Margo said immediately. Her expression softened, realizing he was self conscious. She had a feeling he was as naive and virginal as he hinted while buzzed at the club. His awkwardness was genuine, and beyond sexy. She held out her hand for him to join her on the bed. “Come here.” 

Raph gestured toward the light switch. “Do you want me to turn off the light?” 

He guessed if she wanted to fulfill a fantasy, darkness would help the situation. To his surprise she became aghast. 

“Absolutely not!” Margo said, becoming more adamant for him to join her. 

Raph hovered for a moment before draping himself over her, sensing every line and curve of her feminine form. It was better than anything he ever imagined. Margo actively sought his lips, drowning him in a kiss that made his tail twitch in answer. She gasped as the segmented appendage move against her thigh. 

Vaguely remembering the movies, Raph dropped kisses her to her throat, sucking a pulse point and making her writhe in answer. Oh, he’d have to remember that spot! 

Down he ventured, honing in on her breasts and finding them hard, topped with dark nipples sharpened into diamonds. He squeezed and tested the strange flesh, bowing his head and twirling the nub with his tongue. It responded instantly. Encouraged, Raph opened his mouth and encased the whole thing, his tongue laving the hardened nub. 

Margo shuddered, clutching at his head. “You like?” 

Her breast popped free, slick with Raph’s saliva. He grinned. “Very much.” Then pulled the other breast into his mouth, giving it the same treatment. She cried out, scratching along his head as his tongue proved its talent. 

Raph found the flesh rather firm and unyielding, but given the slight ridge he sensed with his tongue, they were not naturally grown. Which was fine by him. As long as she liked them and kept making those sounds when he toyed with them, he’d never complain! And it was nice they didn’t move around too much. He wasn’t in the mood to go chasing them. 

That smell was getting stronger. 

Wanting to find its source, Raph kissed along her stomach, stopping at her navel to stare at the strange dimple. 

Weird. 

But his thoughts were short lived when her heat struck him full force. Burning and musky and calling him as honey to bee, he lightly stroked the smooth flesh of her mound with his tongue, finding a hardened little pea at the top. She cried out, her fingers twisting his bandana and yanking it from his head. Raph didn’t care. 

The only thing he was concerned about was the tiny nubbin that throbbed and pulsed, and made her shake and scream. 

Oh, he really liked that fun spot! 

Ohhhhhh…. The scent was at its peak. Like a horny truffle turtle, he went rooting around, searching for the source of that smell and when his tongue found her opening, sweetened and slicked in readiness, he shoved his tongue inside, drinking in the flavor. 

It wasn’t what he imagined. More like burying his face in his own sweaty socks, but that wouldn’t stop him from making her scream his name. 

Raph scooped her hips in his large hands, drawing her up to his face as he plunged his tongue in and out of her heat. Her legs jumped and shook, head thrashed from side to side, and with a mighty cry, she went rigid, grinding her wetness into his face and marking him with a drenching release. 

Shocked by the sheer beauty of her climax, the wonderful, delicious sound she made when soaring, and the final gush of honey from her center, Raph could only watch in wonder as Margo came violently. Her breasts heaved as she sucked in air, trembling from the inside out, her alabaster skin flushed with pleasure. 

Realizing he was staring, he gave the smooth lips a kiss, his tongue slowly tracing the plumpness and collecting the honeyed clover, his eyes watchful of her expression. He didn’t want to do anything wrong and earn her ire. This was way more fun than what the movies depicted. Margo was far more vocal and physically affected than any of the women Raph saw in the movies. He hoped he was doing it right. 

Margo regained her breath and locked gazes with him. Her eyes were heavily lidded, lips parted as she panted. She smiled. 

Raph knew he was on the right track then! 

Margo cupped his cheeks, pulling him up to share a kiss. His tongue hung out as he rose, licking a nipple on the way back to her mouth. He hovered over her a moment, throwing her into shadow with his bulk, though the room was fully illuminated. When they met, she sucked on his tongue, sharing her taste and moaning into Raph’s mouth in appreciation. 

Raph’s cock made its first appearance. 

Fast a bullet he extended, long and hard, leaving a wet trail up Margo’s stomach. 

She gasped at the hot rod sliding up her abdomen and broke the kiss, staring down at the strange vibrant reddish-purple appendage dripping on her belly. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, taking in the angled tip coated with cream. She shifted, trying to get Raph on his back so she could reciprocate the oral favor, but with his size, she was unable to budge him. Not fearing him or his response, she stared up into his timid, apprehensive face. “I want to be on top.” 

Raph blinked a couple of times, his brain having a difficult time working as all the blood in his body was only circulating below the shell. He knew Margo trusted him, hence why he was naked with her. Though he could be gentle, against his usual nature, he could understand why she would be more comfortable on top. If he lost consciousness, he could crush her. He wasn’t a lightweight by any stretch of the imagination. 

Nodding once, Raph carefully rolled them over, rocking on his shell a little. The bed sank to accommodate them, the memory foam tested to its limits. 

Margo squeaked when Raph repositioned them. Her hands stayed along his arms, feeling the muscle move fluidly. When she found herself on top, perched high on the turtle’s torso, she stared down into his expectant eyes, so curious and naïve, virginal and expectant. 

To ease the tension on his neck, she reached up and grabbed a couple of pillows to place under his head and shoulders. He used her shift in position to pull one of her nipples into his mouth, grinning at her when she playfully smacked him while she adjusted the pillows. 

She leaned over his plastron, her hands sensing the hardened plates that shifted as scales when he breathed. 

“Can you… feel me?” she wondered, tracing the middle of his plastron. 

Raph didn’t want to discourage her by telling her he was technically bulletproof, so he kept his answer vague. “I can sense pressure and the heat from your hands along the seams and around the edges.” 

She caressed over one plate that would be a pec on a human. It shifted, Raph’s hand catching her wrist. 

He grinned. “That tickles.” 

Smiling, she lowered her head and kissed the plate, earning a deep breath that lifted her higher in the air. Lower she moved until something hot and wet bumped into her chin. She drew up, staring down at his member in full, tumid rigidity, as long as her forearm, tapered at the end with a thumb sized indentation that leaked his milk. Showing no fear or shame, she gasped his member, earning surprised gasp from Raph, who held still as a statue, watching and waiting in wide eyed fascination. 

Margo gave the head a squeeze, earning a huge dollop of white cream. Her fingers barely reached around his girth. She stroked downward, her fingers parting to about half an inch away, then back up to full length of his shaft, which rewarded her with another hefty gush of pre-cum. 

“Oh, you’re definitely a big boy,” Margo whispered, already imagining him inside her. It was going to take some effort, but she was determined to feel as many inches of him she could possibly handle. But first…. 

Mouth open, she kissed the tip, her tongue darting out to follow the slit in the middle of the indentation. It wasn’t as bad as she thought. A lot of her girl friends expressed distaste for their men’s seed, but Margo didn’t mind the small spurts burning across her tongue and slipping down her throat. A taste of burnt nutmeg and sweetened bitterness coated her mouth. 

Raph immediately bucked, panting and gasping, not sure what to do. He settled for twisting his hands in the sheets, his muscled bunched and knotted as he battled his self control. He moaned, long and low as Margo pulled the head into her mouth and sucked him gently. 

It was the most amazing thing he ever imaged. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment. 

Not even the movies he watched or books he read could prepare him for the feel of her tastebuds and heat of her mouth on such a delicate and sensitive area. 

Hot and sensuous, erotic and beyond pleasurable, he released one hold on the sheet and cupped her face, drowning in the beauty of her lips stretched wide on his crown and the sensation of her exploratory tongue. 

Margo stroked his full length again, her lips pursed around the tip of his cock as she spoke. “So wet and smooth. Hard. And big.” 

Raph lost the ability to form words, let alone string together coherent thought. He gaped like a fish, focused on her mouth and how easily the tip of his cock passed between her lips. 

“Do you want me?” she asked silkily, licking the full length of his shaft up and down. 

Raph was unable to speak. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and he barely retained the cognitive skills to continue breathing. 

Margo giggled at his expression, rising up to coax him into a kiss. It took a moment to awaken him from his fog, but he fell easily into the sensual play Margo initiated. He grunted in her mouth when she clasped his cock, stroking him easily with the heavy lubrication he provided, and guided him to her center. 

“Go slow. It’s going to take some time to get used to you, big boy,” Margo gasped, breaching herself with the tip and hissing from the burn of the stretch. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Raph warned, finally able to speak. It worried him that she may injure herself, or he would lose control and accidentally hurt her. He wasn’t the smallest, turtle in the world. Nor was he considered ‘gentle.’ 

Margo wasn’t paying attention. She eased herself down, taking his inches with a burning, passionate fire. He bumped into the entrance to her womb but she wanted more. She wanted all of him! There was still a few inches left! 

Wincing in pain, she took several cleansing breaths, willing herself to relax and acclimate to the heavy appendage nearly splitting her in two. Her pussy gave a squeeze in welcome, stretched to its limits and loving every aching, smooth, wondrously thick inch. 

Raph struggled to remain conscious. Every cell was screaming for him to pound her until he exploded, then hibernate for a million years. But he refrained. He allowed Margo the chance to get used to him, and she could set the pace. He wasn’t in any hurry. 

He was a turtle after all. 

Slowly she began to move, rising and falling a little at a time, gasping through the painful pleasure. 

Raph reached up, cupping her breasts and pinching their stiff peaks. To his delight, Margo moaned, becoming tighter, if possible, as she slowly rode him. Her hands covered his reverently. 

Carefully she rocked, basking in the pleasure that erased the pain from his first entry. Her fingers traced his, so large and thick, like the rest of him. She could almost put her entire chest in his palm! Plucking one of his hands from its perch, she brought it to her lips for a chaste kiss, gazing down at the amazing male who was reaching into the very depths of her soul. 

“So deep,” she moaned, directing his hands to her hips and leaning over Raph, her hands braced on his plastron. “Oh God, you’re so deep.” 

‘Easy,” Raph mumbled, though all he wanted to do was thrust wildly into that quivering heat encasing his pride. He gave an experimental thrust, rocking on his shell slightly, and earned a shuddering cry. He clutched her hips, holding her into place while he shallow pumped, stroking a fiery place in her belly. 

Margo whimpered, mewling softly as she ground down on Raph’s slick, massive member. He was bigger than any man she had ever slept with! And oh, so wonderful! Heavenly to behold and take within, and if he didn’t own her, body and soul, right then and there. He burned within, pushing her past her limits. Filling her. Surrounding her. Possessing her. Making her blind to everything else but him. 

Faster they moved, Raph adding a little tilt that stroked a place deep inside. Though he wanted to pound her with all the power and strength he had, he kept himself in check. Mostly because if he lost control and went too fast, he’d launch her head first into the ceiling. Which would be bad. 

But something could be said about going slow. Letting Margo dictate the action, control depth, speed, and direction, which if Raph was correct, was straight to the stratosphere. The pressure built in his lower regions, ready to pop his shell. The sight of her rising and falling on his shaft was heady and Raph decided he enjoyed being on bottom. To let Margo dominate him and take her unashamed fill. 

Margo ground down harder, braced on his plastron and she led them up and over the edge together. 

Raph wasn’t expecting the intensity of the explosion. 

He felt a knot unleash in his belly and next thing he knew, Margo went impossibly tight, screaming his name as she shook violently. He answered immediately, erupting in a cataclysm that probably created a new galaxy somewhere. 

Hips in short, fast strokes, Raph came, his tail shaking from the full magnitude. Each stroke earned a thick whitewash of semen, coating her from the inside out as it poured from their joined bodies to the linens below. 

Margo collapsed on his chest, tremors and fatigue keeping her from remaining upright. Each hot burst of his cum earned a whimper that faded into a pleasurable moan, reveling in the extended release. 

It took several minutes for Raph to finally stop. He lay breathless, mind wiped clean, a blissful fog of nothingness surrounding him. 

Who needed meditation? Orgasms were far more enjoyable, relaxing, and talk about being in a state of total Zen! An orgasm was the only way to clear the mind and realign the spirit. 

The dojo would never be the same. 

And such a thing wouldn’t have been achieved if not for the beautiful woman lying on his chest. Raph caressed her cheek, bidding her to look at him. 

She wore the expression of a well satisfied woman. 

“That…. Was…” she panted. 

Maybe it was the last traces of alcohol, or maybe it was the insane orgasm he just experienced, but Raph couldn’t stop his emotions from shining through his tough exterior. 

“Beautiful,” Raph whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” 

The smile was slow as was the connection of her lips to his. 

She wasn’t kissing him for the simple compliment, but for his open, raw emotion as he held her in his arms. His tenderness. Passion. Vulnerability. Honest expression of his feelings toward her and the moment they shared. 

Heart melting, Margo slowly made love to his mouth, his cock still hard and buried to the hilt, refusing to vacate her velvety glove. She gave him an internal hug, bidding him to stay and repeat his performance. 

Which Raph was all too happy to comply. 

Teetering on his shell, he slid out a few inches before pushing back in; earning a low, breathless moan he took from Margo’s lips. 

“Fast recovery,” Margo murmured, gasping when he found that sensitive place that made stars erupt in her vision. She rose, hands braced on his chest as she rotated her hips, stirring the spot that he alone could touch. 

“I should warn you,” he growled, giving a languid thrust that robbed her of senses. “Turtles have extensive mating practices.” 

“Go Animal Planet,” she groaned, eyes rolling back into her head as she rode him. 

Raph smirked, grasping her hips and picking up speed. She answered immediately, crying out. She gazed down at him, eyes heavy lidded, lips parted, squeezing him in all the right places. Raph had never seen anything so lovely. She took his breath away. Especially when she mewled, stiffening as she climaxed again, becoming a tight fist around his throbbing cock, her skin flushed with pleasure. Raph sank into her depths and waited out her climax, savoring everything about her. Her look. Her sounds. Her smell. Her feel. 

When the moment passed and Margo relaxed, Raph’s hands on her hips, she hummed in appreciation, licking her lips and smiling at him. “I’m so glad I brought you home.” 

“Me too,” Raph admitted, then began to piston into her, his own end fast approaching. 

Margo clutched his chest, legs spread wide as Raph pounded up into her with firm, yet surprisingly gentle strokes. Staring into his eyes, she cried and screamed his name in pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her. And didn’t stop, even when she felt him coat her inner walls with fresh seed. 

Thoroughly empty and drained, Raph gave a final thrust, his cock offering one last generous jet before sealing inside her, preventing any seed from escaping. Margo trembled erratically in his arms. He held her to him, safe and secure while she gradually returned to Earth. 

At peace, mind blank, held in a loving embrace, Raph closed his eyes and basked in the moment, falling into the darkness that beckoned him. 

Raph didn’t recall falling asleep, but he was pulled from a deep slumber by Margo. 

“Raph!” she said loudly, small hands kneading his shoulders. “Wake up!” 

“I’m awake,” Raph said groggily, focusing on the ravishing blonde on top of him. 

“I need to pee,” Margo said, trying to extricate herself from Raph’s clutches. 

He grunted, opening his arms as his cock finally retracted into his tail. Margo gasped at the sensation, but didn’t linger on it. She crawled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, shutting the door for privacy. 

Raph stretched, enjoying the softness of her bed. A ding alerted him to a message on his phone. He was going to ignore it, but thinking his brother’s may need him, he got out of bed and retrieved his pants, searching the pockets until he found his phone. A list of messages were waiting for him. 

The first was Mikey’s text alerting his brothers of his arrival to the diner. Then Donnie’s confirmation of arrival, Leo shortly after. Then a handful of texts from Leo asking if Raph was okay and warning him of a response deadline if he didn’t answer. 

Raph typed in a quick, _**‘I’m fine. Fuck off Leo,**_ ’ and shoved the phone back into his pocket. 

The reply was instantaneous. _**‘You sure you’re okay? Any trouble?’**_

_**‘There WILL be if you don’t leave me alone. I’m busy! I’ll text when I’m on my way. Till then, fuck off!’**_

Raph growled and oath and crammed his phone into the pocket and heard a slight rip. Cursing his luck, he dropped his pants by the bed and rolled onto his front, cuddling into the memory foam. Oh, he never wanted to leave. 

“A purring turtle?” Margo said from the open door of the bathroom. She walked to the bed and observed the giant turtle nuzzling into the bedding. “Who would have guessed?” 

Raph grinned from his cozy position. He held out his hand. “Care to join me? We can purr together.” 

Margo bit her lip but climbed up beside him, curling into his chest when he turned on his side, his shell dipping into the foam. “Light purring only. I’m too tired and sore for anything more.” 

“I’m sorry,” Raph said, holding her close and rumbling in his chest when she pressed a kiss to the area above his heart. 

“Don’t be,” Margo said, craning her neck to look him in the eye. She caressed his cheek. ‘That was the best sex I’ve ever had! You’ve ruined me for any other man!” 

Raph’s self esteem greatly improved. His mood was soured once again by the dinging of his phone. 

Oh, he was going to rip the shell right off Leo! 

Margo gestured toward the sound. “You going to answer that?” 

“No,” Raph growled, capturing her lips into a kiss. He hungered to take her again but he understood why she was reluctant. He would honor her tenderness and show her a bit of his own, holding her close, caressing her back and hip, exchanging slow, passionate kisses. 

The phone dinged again. 

“You better answer or it won’t stop,” Margo breathed, loving his soft touch and care he took in handling her. She didn’t doubt he could really hurt her if he wanted to. 

“Fucking Leo!” Raph hissed, muscles taut as his phone dinged again. 

“Brother, right?” she asked, vaguely remembering three other turtles at the club earlier. 

“Oldest and most annoying,’ Raph said, taking Margo’s advice and answering his phone. He got out of bed and picked up his pants, fishing out the phone and reading the messages. 

_**‘It’s getting close to dawn.’**_

__

_**‘We’re finishing up with breakfast.’** _

__

_**‘Where are you? I thought you were going to join us?’** _

__

_**‘The street’s getting busy. We’re leaving in ten minutes. Don’t want to risk daylight.’**_

“Is there a problem?” Margo asked around a yawn. 

“Just my asshole older brother reminding me that it’s almost dawn.” Raph sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. Tonight was an experiment with acceptance, judging the humans’ interaction. If this evening was favorable, then the turtles could start venturing topside more often in the daylight. 

“You need to go?” Margo asked and there was no missing the sadness in her voice and on her face. 

“Don’t want to,” Raph admitted, cupping her cheek, his thumb idle along her jaw. “But Leo won’t leave me alone until I’m home. Safe and sound.” 

“Understandable,” Margo sighed, enjoying his touch. It amazed her that someone so big and brutish could be so tender and passionate. Just went to show, you can’t judge a book by its cover. “But I’d like to see you again. If… if you want?” 

“Oh yeah,” Raph grinned, leaning down to trail kisses along her jaw until he found her lips, parted and warm, accepting him immediately. 

“Tomorrow night?” Margo asked, then grinned. “Or should I say, later today?” 

“It’s a date,” Raph promised, taking his time to kiss her soundly. When he pulled away she was breathless and flushed, her hands on his chest. 

“If you want, you can take a shower before you leave,” Margo offered, every nerve awake and on fire. She wanted him again but the soreness between her legs reminded her of her need to heal. If only for a few hours. 

Raph gazed down at his lower body covered in their combined release. Though he would love to wear their passion as a badge of honor, it was rather uncomfortable. He licked her lip, smirking. “Want to join me?” 

“Not this time,’ Margo said with reluctance. “Maybe tonight when you come back, we can take turns scrubbing each other’s backs?” 

“Sounds interesting,” Raph laughed. He gave her one last kiss before going into the bathroom, though he didn’t close the door. He had no modesty. She already saw his tail. He was glad the shower was a large walk-in variety with three shower heads. The soaps were girly smelling, but Raph didn’t care. It would remind him of her throughout the day. 

Washed and dried he reentered the bedroom and found her dozing lightly on the bed. She reminded him of that fairy tale Master Splinter used to tell, Sleeping Beauty. Her eyes fluttered awake when he approached and collected his discarded clothes. 

“I put my number into your phone,” she admitted as he redressed. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

Raph grinned. “Glad you thought of it. I want to make sure I arrive in time for our date tonight.” 

Margo giggled, thrilled he wasn’t upset over her presumptuousness. Her own phone was in her purse in the foyer, and she was too tired, sore, and naked to retrieve it. She noticed Raph glancing around in search of something and asked, “What are you looking for?” 

“My bandana,” Raph said, searching the area where he thought she tossed it during her first climax. 

“You mean…this?” Margo asked, lowering the blankets to show the red strip across her chest. 

Raph quirked a brow as she pulled it from her breasts and rose up on knees, motioning for him to get closer. He obliged, tickled and honored she would do such a mundane, yet thoughtful thing. She adjusted the bandana so he could see and tied it at the back, giving him a kiss to the cheek when finished. He could smell her, smell _them_ , on the fabric. 

“Something to get you through the day until you return tonight,’ Margo whispered in his ear. 

Raph’s tail twitched in lust, but he collected his wits and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her faint. 

“Until tonight,” Raph promised. 

“Richard’s waiting downstairs to take you home,” Margo said, caressing Raph’s jaw and luring him into bashful kisses. 

“That’s not necessary,” Raph said, not really wanting the human man to see him in post coital bliss. “I can get home on my own.” 

“Nonsense,” Margo said, pulling the tip of his tongue into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. “I want to make sure you get home and he’ll know where to pick you up tonight for our date.” 

Raph crushed her to him, savoring the flick of her tongue and suction her talented mouth provided. He really didn’t want to leave. But his phone dinged. 

“Fuck,” Raph hissed angrily. 

“Later tonight,” Margo said, breaking their kiss. “As often as I can stand it.” She grinned, rubbing her nose along his snout. “My little sugar turtle.” 

_Sugar_? Raph? Well, he was sweet when he was with Margo. Definitely more tender and affectionate. And little? There wasn’t anything _little_ about Raph! But her soft lips reminded him of their night together, the pleasure and acceptance she showed him, and her willingness to continue seeing him and any objection melted away. 

_**Ding!**_

“I’m going to kill him,” Raph growled darkly. 

Margo laughed at his expression, shoving him toward the door. “Go. Show your brother you’re still alive and I’ll see you later tonight.” 

“Alright,” Raph agreed petulantly. “But I’m leaving my phone at home!” 

Margo’s laughter still rang in his ears as Richard drove him home, where Raph had every intention of beating Leo to a bloody pulp. 

But first, Raph wondered if Richard knew the address of the human male who had hurt Margo, and give the man a taste of his own abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray! One of them actually had a decent time! I was going to have it to where Raph was uncertain he should go with Margo, or have him impotent, but the chapter didn't turn out that way. He got a divorced cougar who is going to baby him and teach him all kinds of wonderful things that would make Master Splinter blush! lol 
> 
> Up next... we find out what happened to Mikey......
> 
> *evil cackles*


	5. Mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trauma... lots and LOTS of trauma

“You’re a great dancer!” she said in Mikey’s ear as they swayed on the dance floor to a sensual beat.

“Not too shabby yourself, Amber,” Mikey said, loving the feeling of her lines pressed into his own. They fit together like a glove. She was the perfect height to tuck under his chin, close to his chest, hide in the shadow of his shell. Though she was smaller than him, she was deceptively strong and agile on the floor. Mikey imagined her as a ballerina, lithe muscle and hidden strength. She not-so-subtly hinted she was extremely flexible. It was a major turn on. 

Add to the fact she sported red, orange, and yellow hair and dainty diamond piercing in her nose, and brightly painted lips, Mikey was sure he found his soul mate. He couldn’t believe it was so easy! Totally fate! 

The music switched to a fast tempo and off in a flash the two went dancing a wide arc through the other dancers. Mikey passed Leo engaged with a fairly attractive woman, his hands roaming her backside. Mikey waggled his brow suggestively, but Leo wasn’t paying attention. 

“Let’s get a drink!” Mikey shouted to Amber. 

Beaming, she grabbed his hand and ushered him to the bar, ordering something called a daiquiri. Mikey went with the flow, observing the other revelers and checking on his brothers. Raph and Donnie were at the bar entertaining a couple of lovely ladies. Leo was still on the dance floor, grinding and writhing with his new lady friend. Mikey smirked. It wasn’t often Leo cut loose. Usually he was so stoic and uptight. One might call him a ‘rigid bastard with a stick up his tail.’ But tonight, at this precise moment, he was laughing and shaking his shell as if he hadn’t a care in the world. 

Mikey liked that. He wished Leo would loosen up. Being so strict and adamant about training and obedience to both Master Splinter and their training was enough to make a turtle crack his shell. It wasn’t healthy. 

“Here,” Amber said, handing Mikey a bright pink drink with a strawberry on the rim. 

Mikey took a sip and instantly perked up. It was delicious! He slurped down half the glass before a frozen brick struck him between the eyes. He winced, screwing up his face and groaning, clutching his forehead. 

Amber laughed. “Drink it slow or you get brain freeze.” 

“And here Raph says I don’t have a brain,” Mikey quipped, rubbing the frozen throb between his eyes. He was sure his head was going to split open and the frozen confection was going to ooze out. 

“Silly,” Amber said, placing her hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze. 

Mikey opened his eyes at the contact. Amber slowly licked the rim of her glass before taking another short pull on the straw. 

Mikey’s shell was too small. To cool off his libido he picked up the daiquiri and took a slower, measured drink. It didn’t stab him in the head this time. When he finished, Amber took his hand and led him back onto the floor, where she turned, grinding her backside into his leather clad crotch. 

“Oh shell,” Mikey hissed, sensing every wonderful curve of her backside. He gave an appreciative squeeze, earning a slow rotation directly over his tail. Oh, she was definitely a dancer! 

A slow song came on and shamelessly Amber spun, draping her arms around Mikey’s neck and pulling him close. Her breath was hot on his cheek, every soft inch pressed against him. Well, except her breasts. They were hardened and mostly immobile. That didn’t matter. Not to Mikey. As long as she was willing to let him play with them, he didn’t care if they weren’t completely 100% natural. He took a chance and touched one, hoping she didn’t slap his shell off, but to his delight, she moaned, arching into the warmth of his hand. 

They felt _**awesome**_! Like the lids on the old coffee thermoses he helped Donnie blow up when they were kids. 

If he was lucky, there’d be another kind of explosion tonight. Hopefully with a lot of screaming and happy turtle sounds. 

“Let’s go back to my place,” Amber suggested, making sure to rub her groin into his own. 

Mikey nearly stopped breathing. He couldn’t believe his luck! Unable to speak an affirmative, he nodded vigorously. Amber growled, raking her nails along the underside of his shell. Mikey rose on his toes, his shell shrinking on him again. 

“Come on.” Amber took his hand and directed him to the door. Mikey followed without a backward glance to his brothers. 

Amber called for a taxi, which one stopped almost immediately. She gave her address to a stunned driver. 

Mikey wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now that they were alone. Apart from a driver who kept staring at him in the mirror. Should he hold her hand? Touch her leg? Tell her she’s pretty? Thank her for taking him home? Start up an easy going conversation with her… or the driver? 

He didn’t know! 

Thankfully, Amber made the decision for him. She placed her leg over his, gliding along the leather, her fingers tracing the ridges along his plastron as she sought his lips for a long, tantalizing kiss. 

Mikey played along, gripping her thigh and pulling her closer, his tongue bashful to play with hers. 

She moaned into his mouth, muttering, “I can’t wait to have you.” 

“Where?” Mikey asked without thinking. Truth was, his mind was already blissfully blank from her taste. He couldn’t wait to sample the rest of her. 

“First, I want to taste you,” Amber admitted, ignoring the stunned driver who was watching aghast in the mirror. “Then we can practice all the positions of the kama sutra.” 

“Is that the furniture stuff?” Mike asked before devouring her lips in kiss that surprised even himself. Wow! He was getting good at this! 

Amber giggled, lightly kissing his cheek, jaw, chin, and finally the soft scales along his throat. 

It was Mikey’s turn to moan. He shifted, trying to relieve the tension in his pants, but the leather was far too tight. In hindsight, maybe they weren’t such a good idea. 

The driver arrived at their destination. Amber paid him, giving him a dirty look when she slapped the money into his palm. She didn’t appreciate the creepy audience he provided during the ride. 

Up the stairs and through the door to an apartment that instantly gained Mikey’s attention. It was lurid. Every brilliant color imaginable, neon fixtures, and glowing posters on the wall of psychedelic patterns lit up by a black light, with a neon pink, yellow, blue, and purple colored bed that resembled a cupcake. Girly clothes were draped over the furniture. Somewhere under the dresses and shawls and stockings was a conglomeration of couch, two coffee tables, a recliner, a bean bag chair, and a small two seater breakfast table with matching straight back chairs. It was chaos and bright, clashing, Technicolor madness. 

Mikey feel deeper in love. 

Amber’s tongue invaded his mouth in a demanding kiss that made his knees weak. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight and enjoying the moment. It was difficult to find something that kept his focus for longer than a minute. Amber proved to be a fantastic lesson in concentration. 

“You’re so big,” Amber breathed as Mikey kissed her neck, nibbling around her ear. “And strong.” 

“I’ll be easy. Promise,” Mikey breathed, nearly popping out of his shell when her dainty hand cupped his tail. 

Amber drew back, wide eyed. “Wow.” 

Mikey’s grin turned feral. “Oh, yeah!” 

Amber rose on her toes, bumping her nose into his, her arms looped around his neck. “So, how many women have you slept with?” 

“Uh, you’re the… first?” Mikey said, grinning goofily. 

Amber drew back, surprised. “You mean… You’ve never….?” 

“Not yet,” Mikey said enthusiastically. When Amber didn’t immediately respond to his virginal state, his expression faltered, thinking she was reconsidering their situation. “Uhmmm… if you’re not interested.. I can…” 

“Oh! No! That’s not it,” Amber said, drawing him in for a kiss. She bit his lower lip and purred, “I was trying to think of the first thing I wanted to do with you.” 

Mikey waggled his brow. “Just for the record, turtles have extensive mating habits. We can go for hours.” 

Amber’s expression turned hungry. “Well then, let’s get started.” 

“Okay,” Mike agreed, following her lead. He gripped her ass, pressing her into him so she couldn’t miss his signal for wanting to mate. 

“Since you’re new to this, we’ll get you off first, so you’ll last longer the second round,” Amber said, kissing her way down his plastron. 

Amber dropped to her knees and began to undo his pants. He prayed she would still be in a mating mood when she realized he sported a tail instead of normal human appendages. She struggled to undo the zipper, mumbling oaths that sounded pretty sexy, and suggestive to Mikey. He wondered if she would be apt to try her curses? 

Zipper down, she shimmied Mikey’s pants down and off, Mikey kicking off his shoes. Unlike his brothers, Mikey didn’t opt to wear underwear tonight. He didn’t want anything in the way for his first night as an adult mating turtle. 

Amber paused upon find the long green, segmented appendage that arched toward her, waggling slightly with the strain of excitement. Curiously she studied it, up, down, below. Without fear or disgust she grasped the base, causing Mikey to utter a strangled shriek and rise on his toes. 

“Easy, that’s attached,” Mikey said, then began to babble incoherently as she performed a sensual stroke up and down his tail. 

“So… _big_ ,” Amber breathed, staring up into Mikey’s eyes. Slowly she puckered her full lips into a bow and leaned forward, planting a delicate kiss to the slit that leaked a few pearls. She licked a few drops on her tongue, making sure Mikey could see his moisture, then swallowed his offering. 

Immediately his cock slid forth, bobbing and swaying blindly, searching for the heat of her mouth. 

Amber stared in awe and excitement as he fully extended. Long and dark purple, smooth and hefty in girth with an indentation in the head, he was already slicked in anticipation. Amber purred, placing her hands on his thighs and demurely gazing up into his face as she captured the wavering tip and pulled him into her mouth. 

Mikey made an embarrassingly un-ninjalike noise. He was secretly glad his brothers or dad weren’t witness. He’d never live it down. 

She was able to swallow half of him, controlling her gag reflex. Her tongue moved steadily up and down, gliding over the slick flesh with practiced ease. 

Mikey had a very happy tail. He panted, grasping her face to guide her action, his hips pumping in time with the talent of her tongue. Pressure built in his lower regions and he was sure he was going to explode. But at least he’d die happy. 

Amber hummed, providing suction to the tip before swallowing him again. Her hands fisted, gripping him gentle at the base of his tail and pulling in ever tightening strokes to the top, where she hollowed her cheeks and started the sweet, agonizing torture all over again. 

Mikey fought hard to keep his cool. Years of his father’s training bled through his consciousness, reminding him to focus on the moment and to maintain control over himself. It was amazing at how every second of his ninja training came into clear, crisp focus as Amber milked him into oblivion. 

Exhaling with each thrust into her talented mouth, Mikey felt his shell become heavy, tight, and nearly unbearable. He whimpered, staving off the release of happiness for as long as he could. It was the only respectable, ninja-thing to do. 

Until Amber groaned up at him and tickled his slit with her tongue and spoke. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” 

“Eep!” Mikey squeaked, his resolve breaking and flooding her mouth in a torrent of turtle milk. 

Amber was able to swallow the first load, but the second, third, and continuing stream was beyond hope. She pumped his full length, squeezing his tail, and flicking her tongue across the top as he continued to jet. 

Mikey spoke in tongues. Not discernable ones, but he gibbered with the best of them for nearly five minutes straight. 

Amber saw him through the sexual exorcism, licking, sucking, draining him for everything he was worth. On and on she went, her face, arms, and clothing covered in his burning seed. When he showed signs of finishing, she gave a harder tug, punctuating the motion with a demand he give her everything and don’t stop until she was coated in his cream. 

Mikey nearly dehydrated to death. 

When his tank was finally, blissfully, thankfully drained, he slid to the floor, legs unable to support his weight. He fell forward into her awaiting arms, his eyes out of focus, his consciousness wavering. 

Amber cradled him as he shook with aftershocks, his mind as empty as his sexual reserves. Caressing his head, she rocked him, praising his epic load. 

Mikey hummed, his throat not allowing him to form words yet. 

Amber wiped at her face, recoiling from the taste but held Mikey tenderly while he recovered from his first explosive orgasm. 

Mikey wasn’t sure how long it took to recover his senses but when he returned to Earth, he nuzzled Amber’s chest, nudging the lumps that reminded him of large oranges. Tentatively he opened his mouth, taking one into his mouth. The fabric of her dress was soaked from his release, which Mikey realized after a moment of mouthing the hardened mound beneath. He withdrew, face twisted into a grimace. 

“Dude! Is that what I taste like?” Mikey asked, tongue hanging out in a partial gag. “Tastes like Raph’s feet!” 

“It’s not so bad,” Amber lied, distracting him with her lips. 

Once she began to suck on his tongue, he didn’t care. His taste still lingered on her lips, but her moans were going straight into his lower shell, priming him for another eruption. He only prayed there was something left. Idly he wondered how long it took for a turtle to recover and refill his tank, because his tail was already twitching in renewed interest. 

The horny little thing. 

“My turn,” Mikey said between kisses. 

Amber breathed in his ear, “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” 

Mikey glanced down to where his tail was stiffening. It wouldn’t take long for him to become fully aroused again. 

“Give me about five minutes,” Mikey grinned, lifting Amber in his arms and depositing her on the bed. 

He followed her down, covering her with his own hard body, pressing her into the mattress. It creaked in protest. 

Amber pushed him off so she could get her hands behind her back and undo her zipper. With ease the material slipped from her shoulders, exposing her white bra. 

Mikey took a moment to appreciate the perfectly rounded domes held at straining point inside a dainty white bra. Amber put her hands behind her back once again, only this time, her bra loosened and fell off, displaying her playful human pillows to the enraptured turtle. 

Mikey stared at the little pink nubs, achingly hard and sharp enough to cut his tongue. Which he tested the theory, carefully taking a nipple into his mouth and experimenting with the hard, yet soft, flesh. Amber moaned in encouragement, her hands massaging his head as she cradled him. 

Breasts were weird in Mikey’s opinion. They were nicely shaped, and their caps were a cute contrast to the surrounding paleness, but they didn’t serve much of a purpose, unlike the hardened shell that protected his soft tissue. Then again, the more he licked and sucked on them, the louder Amber became, moaning his name as a sexy mantra that made his tail tremble. 

Okay. Maybe they _did_ have a purpose. They were dual –ON- switches for females. Flip them in the correct position and the female was ready for mating. Which judging by the creamy crown on the slit in Mikey’s tail, he was getting primed for mating too. 

Mikey bunched up Amber’s dress and yanked it down her body, tossing it over his head. He stared down at his prize, finding her wrapped in a garment that prevented him from mounting her. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was a form shaping undergarment women wear to accent their curves. 

She didn’t need it. At least, Mikey didn’t think so. She had an hour glass figure that most models would kill for. 

Mikey wanted to savor the last moments of his virginity. He lowered himself over her, claiming her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. His hand traveled over her breasts, squeezing them gently, then down to the waist of her tight fitting panties. After his fifth try to get under the fabric to remove them, Amber took pity and slapped his hand away, using her thumbs to hook the edge. A few shimmies of her hips and they were down, allowing her full nakedness to be felt by Mikey. 

All of it. 

Mikey paused, his hand on his tail to coax out his cock to claim his prize. He broke their kiss and reared back, taking in her supple form quivering wantonly beneath him. 

Frowning, Mikey rose to his knees, surveying the woman he was about to mount. Amber’s legs parted in invitation, hoping he’d take the clue, but Mikey remained transfixed. 

“That ain’t right,” Mikey said after a moment. 

“Come on, baby,” Amber cooed, grinding her hips suggestively. “Fuck me already.” 

Mikey frowned, turning his head every which direction. He grasped Amber’s knees and lifted her off the bed, examining between her legs. Amber squealed at his show of strength, and the sensation of only having her shoulders and head on the bed, before Mikey lowered her back down. He scowled in anger and frustration. 

“You… You have a… _tail_ ,” Mikey said, surveying the less than impressive dick between Amber’s legs. “I’ve seen the movies. You’re supposed to have a clam strip, and I put my tail in there and you start bouncing and screaming my name.” 

“I can still do that,” Amber said, motioning for Mikey to come back to her. 

Mikey wasn’t having it. His scowl became a glare. “I’ve seen the movies! Girls have two ugly lips down there, and when you play with them, they make happy sounds and invite the male into her cave for some ‘hide the turtle’ playtime. THAT is NOT lips or a cave!” 

“But, baby,” Amber started, rising and trying to catch Mikey by the shoulders to lay him on top. 

“Don’t even,” Mikey groused, shoving Amber away and getting off the bed. He picked up his pants, glaring at the tight material and grumbled as he stepped into them. It was difficult enough the first time! Now he was sticky, crabby, and frustrated he wasn’t going to be able to fulfill any of his fantasies. On the plus side, his tail had deflated and was eager to be tucked away. Mikey held up a finger and pointed it at Amber, “Shame on you! You should have told me you had a tail! I’m…. I’m just…” 

Mikey couldn’t finish. He grabbed his shoes and left, slamming the door behind him. He never felt so humiliated. Angry. Hurt. Manipulated. Used. Cheap. 

The list went on and on. 

Exiting Amber’s apartment, self loathing and disgust with himself for falling for Amber’s charade, Mikey decided to hit the diner and bury his sorrows in food. Not wanting people to see his disappointment, or judge and ridicule him for his naivety in the bedroom or his failed first sexual encounter, he started a hurried pace. After a block, he was flat out running, putting as much distance as he could between his horrible mistake and sense of humility and guilt. Tears blurred and burned his eyes, searing his heartache and misery as a brand upon his body as well as his soul. 

He felt so foolish. Belittled. 

Not wanting anyone at the diner to see him so upset, he ducked into a dark alley and hid in the shadows. He removed his bandana, allowing the tears to flow freely, his arms wrapped around himself in a weak attempt at consolation. Shaking so hard his shell rattled on the brick wall, Mikey succumbed to a moment of loathing and self pity. 

His brothers always teased him about being an airhead. That he made poor decisions. Never thought anything through. Missed the point on simple debates. Was unable to form coherent strategies. He wasn’t smart enough to cotton onto complex ideas involving science, technology, or mechanics. Some jokes went over his head. It was all said and done out of affection and camaraderie. His brothers patiently explained the things that he failed to grasp. Mikey himself made jokes about sometimes being an airhead. 

But… _this_? 

_This_ wasn’t funny. 

If his brothers ever found out, he’d never survive the torture of their jibes, their laughter, or their constant reminders about his sexual failure. Their ‘good natured ribbing’ went too far at times. Much like Mikey’s own sense of humor. Only, it wasn’t funny when one was the center of the joke. 

Deciding to NEVER speak about what happened, and relive the whole horrifyingly despicable fiasco over again, Mikey wiped his face, reigning in his sorrow. Always the optimist, he took several deep breaths, glad he had not humiliated himself further. Though he was distraught and naturally pissed about Amber’s deception, he had handled himself well. While he had raged and stormed, dying on the inside from the pain and treachery, he took his leave as a gentleman, err, turtle. 

Steeling himself for the journey ahead, and praying he didn’t break down and reveal his failure to his brothers, Mikey made sure his bandana was secured before exiting the alley and entering the diner. 

The waitress gaped upon seeing a six foot talking turtle calling for a coffee and a menu. Mikey barely glanced at the menu before he ordered a little bit of everything. The waitress gave him an arched brow, clearly wondering how he was going to pay for such an order. 

Grinning, Mikey answered her unspoken question. “Meeting my brothers here for breakfast. They should be here soon.” 

She made a noncommittal noise and went off to place the order. 

Mikey pulled out his phone to text his brothers and felt his heart sink. 

His phone was already on, recording everything. And according to the flashing warning of low battery, it had been recording for some time. Mikey didn’t want to know what it had recorded. He erased the memory, relieved when it showed the past hour had been removed from existence. 

If only he could erase it from his mind and spirit. 

Using up the last bit of battery, he sent the message he was at the diner, waiting for his bros. His phone beeped twice, then the screen went black. He hoped the message went through before he lost power. Sliding the thin phone into his back pocket, Mikey stared morosely at the condiments on the table. 

The sense of shame began to creep back into Mikey’s mind. He fought it down, focusing instead on the fun he had. And though he was angry at Amber’s deception, he chose not to dwell on it. Instead, he remembered the feel of tongue and lips. Sure it wasn’t ideal, but there was always next time. 

Much, much, MUCH later though. 

Mikey already knew this little experiment was a bust. It was going to take some time to venture into the dating world again. And even then, he had every intention of making sure he had a real female and not an imposter. He craved the intimacy of going tail deep, but he needed a willing female to make all his dreams come true. And in hindsight, maybe going home with the first thing that offered wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe he should be more selective with those he wanted to play _Komodo Dragon Love Lizard_. At least, make sure it’s the right gender before playtime. 

Thankfully, food arrived and Mikey’s mood much improved. It always did when food was involved. Especially sugar. He had only taken a bite of everything when he noticed Donnie’s lanky form coming down the street. 

Didn’t take a genius to realize Donnie had suffered a rotten experience too. Given his normally upbeat attitude, Donnie didn’t bother with trying to hide his discomfiture. Mikey suggested they keep their sordid dates to themselves, which Donnie adamantly agreed. 

Leo arrived a few minutes later. His face was the perfect mirror to the disheartened band of brothers seated in the diner, eating their weight in food. 

Mikey didn’t have to ask. He already knew. 

Leo had suffered similar trauma during their ‘grown up night’ that proved to be far more grown up than what they imagined. They had boasted of meeting up to recall their sexual exploits, victories in the bedroom, and compare lurid details of a night of debauchery. 

Reality had fallen far short from expectations. 

If anything, Leo appeared moodier than usual, which meant his brothers would ultimately bear the brunt of his mood swings until the brooding turtle dealt with his emotions. If not, Mikey would release his secret weapon… an 80lb rat. 

The clock on the wall read after three. Mikey kept staring at the street, searching for Raph, but there was no sign from the red banded turtle. 

“Text him,” Mikey demanded of Leo. 

Leo chewed on bacon and waffles for a moment, then motioned toward Mikey’s pocket. “Text him yourself. You’re fingers aren’t broken.” 

“Phone died,” Mikey admitted sullenly. “Must have butt dialed while dancing.” 

“Thank God you didn’t call me with a message from that end,” Donnie quipped good-naturedly. 

Now that the turtles were back together, their moods were improving. Even Leo’s. There was something cathartic about their brotherhood. And it helped they were surrounded by homeless humans who were open and kind to them, sharing breakfast and genial conversation from table to table. 

“Has he answered?” Mikey asked Leo, though he knew Raph had not, as Leo’s phone had remained silent since he sent the message. 

“No,” Leo said patiently. 

Ten minutes passed, Leo working on his second plate of onion rings, Mikey battling his oldest brother over the maple syrup for dipping. Donnie observed their battle with interest, then jumped into the foray wielding French toast. 

Mikey relinquished control over the syrup and glanced out the window. 

Still no Raph. 

“Has Raph answered?” Mikey asked Leo, big blue eyes wide and expectant. 

“No,” Leo confirmed, knowing he had not received a reply. 

“You sure?” Mikey asked, glancing out the window to find the street devoid of turtle. “Will you check?” 

“He’ll be here, Mikey. Calm down.” Leo offered Mikey an onion ring, but the smallest turtle wasn’t so easily distracted. 

Mikey poked Leo under the shell. “Think he’s okay? Why hasn’t he checked in yet?” 

Leo sighed, giving in to the demands of their youngest and sending another message to Raph while speaking to Mikey. “He’ll be fine Mikey. He can take care of himself. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about.’ 

Donnie looked on sympathetically. 

“Keep sending him a message until he answers,” Mikey suggested. “Maybe he’s hurt? Maybe he got into trouble and can’t respond!” 

“Mikey, calm down,” Donnie said, reaching out to grasp Mikey’s shoulder and give it a squeeze in reassurance. “Leo’s right. Raph can take care of himself.” 

“It’s a front,” Mikey griped, relaxing a little to slouch on his seat. “He’s as bad as I am with getting into trouble.” 

Leo offered a nod of agreement, and making sure Mikey could see, Leo sent another text. A few seconds later, Raph’s gruff reply expressed his anger over Leo’s constant interruptions. But until Mikey’s fears were calmed, Leo would continue to send messages to get their most belligerent back to them, if only to ease Mikey’s worry. 

Raph’s curt, violent response was met with a snort of disdain from Leo. No matter how much Raph tried, he’d never beat Leo in combat. Raph was too hot headed and easily distracted by his anger. Leo didn’t fear his retribution. 

Leo showed Mikey the last message, indicating Raph was on his way. Mikey smiled, finishing off his last plate, ready to meet up with his biggest, and baddest brother. It was after five thirty and the street was starting to fill with pedestrians. Leo sent a message to Raph they were on their way home, and waved a farewell to the homeless who had shared amicable company and easy conversation. Donnie reminded Evie, their waitress, they would be back later than night to give her a tip. 

A couple blocks away from home, they met up with Raph, who dropped down from the manhole. As soon as he took in his brothers, his scowl darkened, his attention centering on Leo. 

“What was so damn important?” Raph barked angrily at Leo. 

Before Leo could answer, Mikey spoke up. 

“Oh Raph, there you are! Leo’s been so worried.” 

Leo turned to glare at the traitorous terrapin who just threw him under the bus to take the heat for Raph’s anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and this one is done. Gosh, seems like only yesterday I was uploading the first chapter. Hope y'all stick with me for the conclusion! Have a couple more ideas in the works and they'll be stand alone fics, so be on the lookout!


	6. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of the late, great Paul Harvey….
> 
> And now….. The Rest of the Story….

Leonardo was the last to rise. His brothers were all in various stages of waking up, though the clock read it was only three in the afternoon. After their adventures into adulthood the night before, none of them wanted to repeat their epic failures.

Except Raph. 

He was smirking at his phone and much to Leo’s confusion, kept sniffing his bandana. When one of his brothers gave him a curious look, he’d scowl and shove the electronic into his pocket and glare at everyone around him. 

Stretching and yawning, Leo raided the kitchen, getting a bowl of cereal before following the sounds of Donnie’s maddening keystrokes. Leo chewed thoughtfully, watching the icons on the multiple screens go flying by at a dizzying pace. After a minute, he spoke. 

“What are you doing, Donnie?” 

“Data encryption,’ Donnie said absently. He finished a line of code and glance away from the main screen. Making sure Splinter wasn’t around, he dropped his voice. “Been getting us a little bit of spending cash for later tonight.” 

Leo paused mid-bite, the spoon halfway in his mouth. Slowly he lowered it. “Donnie, I’m not sure it’s a good idea to go back to the club after our bad luck last night.” 

Donnie momentarily looked aghast, then waved his hands. “No, no no! Not that. I meant at the diner.” 

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn’t think he could survive another trauma like last night. Those wounds were going to take a long time to heal. 

Except for Raph, who was once again smiling at his phone. 

“We promised Evie a tip, remember?” Donnie whispered. 

Leo gave a slow nod in acknowledgement. Since none of the turtles could work, lacking standard human education and no form of degree, their finances were reliant on Donnie’s ability to hack. 

Namely bank accounts. 

But never from those who had so little. He only targeted big corporations. Businesses that doctored their books and did some skimming on the side to eliminate taxes and get away with fraud. 

Donnie ferreted out the top dozen or so guilty parties and when the turtles needed a cash infusion, Donnie’s technical genius made sure they were well funded. Hence why each went to the club the night before with a thousand dollars in their pocket. Except Mikey. 

Donnie bit his tongue, scanning the corporate files with expert eyes. He found a willing contributor, a big name corporation who happened to have a lucrative account in the Cayman Islands, and glanced to Leo. 

“How much do you think we need to take out?” 

Leo swallowed his cereal. 

“How much have they funneled?” Leo countered. 

Donnie checked a screen opposite. “Approximately 100 million dollars.” He tapped an Ipad, running calculations. “Some was donated by another company, no doubt a kickback of some kind, transferred via secured network, bounced from a dozen servers, and was suppose to go for charity.” 

Leo took another bite and chewed it halfway before waving his spoon. “Which it never arrived, obviously.” 

“Yup,” Donnie said, running a second program. “Gonna transfer the funds to the charity they were originally slated for, take out a bit for us to live on, then set up the Trojan to infiltrate their system and innocuously send a transmission to the IRS the next time a donation exceeds 50 grand, which will immediately broadcast the full transcript of donations.” 

“Minus us,” Leo said, dipping his spoon into the bowl. 

“Yes, well they haven’t found out who’s been hacking the system and helping them find tax evaders and money laundering schemes.” Donnie pushed his glasses up his short snout. He was a genius. And most didn’t realize it, but he was also quite ruthless. Especially when there was an injustice. The normally docile, easy going, nerdy turtle became a force to be reckoned with when he was fixing a gross injustice. “And as long as they keep getting feeds from donors, and the places laundering and hiding their wealth, I don’t think they’ll be looking too deep for the person supplying the information.” 

Leo smirked at his whistleblower brother. 

Donnie blushed, ducking his head a little. “I also have covered my tracks with using mobile ISPs and data encryption devices of my own design. If they can figure out the knots I twisted them into, they deserve to find me.” 

“Mikey!” Leo yelled, hearing a distant thumping noise that meant the youngest was starting to get a full head of steam on his daily dose of chaos. 

“Yo!” Mikey said, trotting around the corner and leaning on Leo’s larger shell. “Whatcha need boss turtle?” 

“You’ll need to go on a cash run,” Donnie said, motioning toward the screens. 

Mikey grinned, his bad humor from the previous night long forgotten. 

“Righty-o! Trenchcoat time it is!” Mikey offered a sloppy salute and scampered off to don his favorite disguise. 

Being the smallest, it was easier for Mikey to dress in over coat, hat, and glasses to escape notice. Not that most New Yorkers paid attention to fellow commuters. But even they would notice when a larger than life body moved among them, hence why Raph never did cash runs. 

Donnie’s scheme was ingénues, as the turtle himself. Mikey donned his long coat and stationed himself with an ATM in full view. When Donnie alerted him to the hack, and subsequent ATM ejection of money, Mikey strolled nonchalantly by. His hand was fast, snatching the cash from the slot without breaking his stride. If anyone searched the camera footage, they would find only regular foot traffic passing by, and not someone standing at the machine to pilfer its cash. Donnie made sure the machine didn’t eject too much cash, as to not draw attention to his hack. Mikey usually had to hit up at least a dozen ATMs on such runs. 

Mikey strolled around the corner, pulling his favorite grey trenchcoat around his shell. "Don't forget the bill at the pizzeria. We'll have to pay them too." 

Donnie calculated the turtles debts and doubled the amount to get them by in food and supplies for the next couple of weeks. Their food bill would be much less if Mikey didn't inhale everything he saw. 

Leo finished off his cereal, waving Mikey goodbye as the dressed turtle exited the lair singing “Secret Agent Turtle” at the top of his lungs. Donnie was on a headset, directing their youngest to the first ATM he had hacked. 

Master Splinter was in the kitchen, searching through the fridge when Leo arrived to put his bowl in the sink. Leo put on a big, broad smile. 

"Afternoon, Sensei." 

Splinter narrowed his beady eyes. He knew when Leo smiled in such a fashion, he was hiding something. He had a terrible poker face. All his sons did. But Splinter never pointed out their many tells. Too risky they would adapt and he'd lose his edge. 

"Enjoy your evening?" Splinter asked, expecting Leo's false smile to outshine the sun. To his surprise, Leo's expression darkened. 

"It was okay," Leo shrugged and grabbed an Orange Crush from the fridge. "Humans were cool for the most part. One or two weren't as accepting." 

Splinter didn't want his sons to spend all night out partying, but given how much they were looking forward to running around on the town, it broke his heart to see Leo so disheartened. 

Wanting to give his eldest hope, Splinter spoke. "Most of the humans were accepting? That is considerable progress. I had feared quite the opposite, and my sons would return scorned and brokenhearted. But if only a few weren't accepting, that is more than we could have hoped." 

Leo gave another shrug. He couldn't tell his dad exactly why he was upset, but now that he had time to think, and the lingering burn of alcohol disappeared, he took in the events as a whole, and not focus on the one bad thing. Humans had been quite agreeable with having the turtles in their midst. They danced and laughed, and cheered during dancing competitions. Add the fact that each had found a female companion who actively sought their attention, and took them home for a more intimate setting, perhaps the evening hadn't been as big of a loss as Leo felt. His own experience fell flat, and given his brother's reactions, they too had met with bedroom disasters. 

Except for Raph. Bastard was smugly smiling at his phone and sniffing on his bandana again. 

Raph noticed Leo's attention and offered a curled lip in challenge, flipping the red fabric over his shoulder as he got up from the couch and headed to the gym to work out. 

Leo returned his gaze to his father, who had been watching him closely. This time, a genuine smile curved Leo's lips. 

"Best part of our birthday was having breakfast at the diner," Leo said fondly. He had enjoyed the company of the homeless, who lived as isolated and forgotten as the turtles. 

Splinter followed Leo to the couch. He was interested in learning everything that had transpired with his sons on their first official night out among the humans. 

"Wandered around the street for a little. Rode the subway. There were some young humans who were flirting with a young lady and making her uncomfortable, so I stepped in to remind them to act like civilized humans." Leo prattled on, glossing over the exact details. "I think we startled some of the humans on the train, but once they realized we'd defend a female, they were more accepting." 

Splinter nodded for Leo to continue. 

“Didn’t realize how big the city was when you have to walk on busy streets,” Leo said, not relaying the events at the club. If Splinter found out they lied their way into a club, imbibed in alcohol, then went home with strange women and subsequently lost their virginity, their father’s wrath would become a force to reckon with. No. Some things were better left unsaid. 

“Mikey wandered around in a daze, so we had to keep our eye on him.” Leo gave Splinter a knowing look, which Splinter sighed. Try as he might, the old ninja couldn’t teach his youngest to stay focused. 

“We went to the diner really early and spent most of the night there,” Leo continued. “We still had some cash so I asked the waitress to invite the homeless in to eat with us.” Leo offered a distant smile that made his blue eyes twinkle in fondness. “They were very accepting. Thanking us and having conversations. They weren’t afraid at all. It was nice. Friendly even.” 

“Those who share similar stories tend to gravitate to those who likewise understanding,” Splinter said sagely. He knew his sons longed to be a part of the human world. It was especially difficult when they were growing up, watching the world above, never being able to join it. 

“It felt good, helping them out,” Leo said, picking at a spot on the couch. “They were accepted. Not ignored. Someone saw past their dirty clothes and hungry bellies to see the people they are. Those who have fallen on bad times. Who are helpless. Many of them are alone. Their families abandoning them. Some have no living family left.” 

Splinter remained silent, studying his eldest closely. Though he feared the mischief his sons could get into, it appeared as if they had learned a valuable lesson. One that was unintended, but as all things, unfolded at the right time. 

“But on the street, they form their own families,” Leo said wistfully. Some of the stories of their dining companions had struck a nerve with the brooding leader. He had learned more important things. Much more important. Things that made his bedroom failures pale in comparison to the grand scheme of things. 

“We’re going back again tonight. To offer a meal and conversation with those society has ignored and shunned.” Leo gave a lopsided shrug. “We have a lot in common.” 

“Those with the least tend to give more than they have, seeing the heart instead of the skin,” Splinter said, patting Leo on the hand. His ancient eyes saw beyond the words. His sons had taken solace with those who shared similar stories, being in isolation and looked down upon by society as a whole. 

Leo stretched and sighed. “Better get in a couple hours of training. We’re heading out at eleven.” 

Splinter gave an approving nod, and picked up the remote to watch The Price Is Right. “Leonardo?” 

“Yes, master?” Leo paused halfway to the dojo. 

“Wash the lipstick off your neck first,” Splinter suggested over his shoulder. 

Leo hastily rubbed his neck. Sure enough, Jade’s red warpaint stained his green fingers. He blushed, casting a sheepish look to his father, but Splinter was engrossed in the TV. 

Some things were better off left unexplained. 

When the clock chimed eleven pm, the turtles left the lair, minus Raph, who had left an hour earlier. Mikey watched his biggest brother leave, pouting at Raph’s disinterest in their invitation to the diner. Mikey pined away until it was time to leave, then his sorrow melted away and was replaced with joy and his usual annoying exuberance. He lead the way to the diner, waving to Evie who was tying her apron around her waist. As before, the place was deserted. 

Donnie withdrew an envelope with Evie’s name on it and when she approached, he grinned, showing his dimples. 

Handing her the thick envelope he said, “Thank you for trusting us to honor our debt.” 

Evie took the envelope, frowning at its thickness. “Okay,” she said slowly, taking a peek to its contents. 

“OH MY GOD!” Evie shouted, staring at the collection of one hundred dollar bills. She wavered for a second, then fell into a dead faint. 

Leo caught her before she could hit the floor. Scooping her up, he placed her in a nearby booth, looking to Donnie for direction. “What do we do?” 

“She fainted,” Donnie said, wishing he had brought his analyzing goggles. Since he took off all his tech the night before, he was reluctant to put it back on. The weight was more than what he realized. “Give her a few minutes. She’ll come round.” 

Leo’s panic dissipated. Quirking a brow at the dropped envelope, he asked, “How much did you give her?” 

Donnie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “$1500.00.” 

“Wha?” Leo gaped. 

Donnie shrugged. “Wanted to help her out. Since she was so nice to us.” 

Leo laughed softly at his geeky brother. “Do we have enough to eat or do you need to do another cash run?” 

“Oh, I got us enough to last while,” Donnie said, missing Leo’s humor. “We can eat with the homeless every night for at least a month. If we want.” 

“You do realize this isn’t going to be a habit, right?” Leo asked. “We have duties to perform and training regimes and patrols to keep. We can’t spend every single night in a diner.” 

“Why not?” Mikey asked, placing the dropped envelope on the table in front of Evie. “We’re accepted here. They like us. Don’t treat us like animals. And… they need our help. Some of them don’t eat for days, Leo. You know what it’s like to be hungry.” 

Leo’s expression darkened. Yes, he knew. All of them knew. Many times they had gone a day or two without food. It was a gnawing, clawing, biting agony that Leo loathed to repeat. 

“We can do our training during the day, evening we can patrol, and early morning, before we go to bed, we can have breakfast with the nice people who sleep on the street.” Mikey supplied. 

Strangely enough, his logic was sound. 

The turtles didn’t require a lot of sleep to function. Donnie least of all. His brain rarely shut down. Though out of respect for his brothers and father, he kept to himself and didn’t create a lot of noise, opting to scribble thoughts and equations in notebooks and even random doodles on walls and chairs. If the thought crossed his mind and struck a chord, his hand was already in motion, cataloguing the thought for later contemplation. 

Evie made a noise, coming out of her faint. Her eyes fluttered for a second then centered on Leo, who was partially hovering over her, his eyes creased in concern. 

“Are you alright?” Leo asked, retreating a little as Evie sat up, rubbing the side of her head. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she muttered. Her eyes caught sight of the envelope on the table where Mikey had left it. She turned to Leo, “All of this… is…mine?” 

Leo gave a nod and what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Yes. We appreciate your trust in us.” 

Tears blurred Evie’s vision and rolled down her cheeks in rivers. Choking back a sob, she rose, throwing her arms around Leo’s neck and crying uncontrollably. 

Leo panicked. Eyes wide with fright, he glared at Donnie for direction. Donnie rolled his eyes and mimicked patting someone on the back in reassurance. Leo copied the move, awkwardly tapping around Evie’s back in an effort to console her. After a couple of minutes, she drew back, hiccupping and dabbing at her face. 

“My rent is due in two days and business has been really slow,” Evie explained while she caught her breath and wiped her eyes. “I’ve been terrified I couldn’t make payment and get tossed out and be homeless again. This,” she picked up the envelope, tears threatening to fall from the emotion, “this is the blessing I’ve been praying for.” 

Mikey handed her a wad of napkins, his boyish face shining with happiness. Evie took the offering and dried her face, smiling at the unexpected angels that unknowingly helped her avoid eviction. The dark cloud that had been haunting her was now lifted. Collecting herself, she rose and pulled out her order pad. 

“Whatever you guys want, it’s on the house,” she said, patting the cash in her apron. 

Leo smirked, withdrawing his wallet from his pocket and counting out five hundred dollars. “Appreciated, but unnecessary. We can pay.” It warmed his heart that though Evie was obviously in need of the money, she was willing to share what she had to show gratitude. Maybe humans weren’t so bad after all. 

“And if you think someone else would need a meal, we won’t mind if you invite them to join us,” Donnie put in. 

Mikey beamed. “I’ll have the same from last night but double the crap.” 

“Crepes,” Donnie corrected automatically, shaking his head at his little brother. 

Evie scribbled in her pad and giggled. “Coming right up, gentlemen.” 

As she turned to leave she paused, just noticing their weapons. Brow quirked, she eyed Leo’s katanas. Her expression faltered when she noticed his big boyish smile, showing off his even, white teeth. Normally weapons bothered her, but she relaxed, finding safety and solace in their presence. Those who wielded them wouldn’t use them in anger or to commit a crime. If anything she felt… safer. 

Placing their order, she sat down their drinks and then exited the diner, returning a few moments later with the first hungry denizens. As with the previous night, they initiated easy conversation with the turtles, seeing beyond the green and finding the young, naïve, socially stunted beings who were judged on their appearance instead of their heart. 

Everyone fell into a relaxed, pleasant atmosphere…at least until near midnight, when the doors opened and a woman ushered three small children over the threshold. The children were small, filthy and clung to their mother. They retracted into her shadow a little further upon finding three big turtles sitting at a table. Their innocent faces were smudged with dirt, making the whites of their eyes seem even brighter. 

“They’re so young,’ Mikey breathed, taking in the children who were less than eight years old. 

“Hardship knows no age,” Leo added softly. 

“Were we ever that young and innocent?” Donnie asked, smiling to the mother who was hesitant to bring her children near the mutants. 

Mikey offered a huge goofy grin with a jovial wave. 

The kids returned his smile though didn’t emerge from their mom’s shadow. 

The only available seat was a booth in the back, close to the turtles. Three hungry faces looked up to their mom who took a deep breath and guided them to the available place, her eye on the three mutants. The one clad in orange seemed safe enough, but the largest one had swords on his back and they made her uncomfortable. Still, she had three mouths who needed fed, and apparently, these green beings were providing meals for locals. She couldn’t pass up a free meal, especially when it was so rare in coming. 

As soon as the children sat down, there was no mistaken the sound of growling bellies. Two blushed in shame. 

Leo felt like crying. And much to his shock, several of the homeless who were eating, picked up toast, muffins, bacon, and sausage from their own plates, and placed it in front of the children. It amazed him how those who had so little were so generous, offering to help those less fortunate than themselves. He glanced over to Donnie who had been watching the scene unfold. 

“Tomorrow, you up for another cash run?” he asked his techy brother. 

Donnie nodded, watching as the children wolfed down the food. Evie approached and took their orders, flashing the turtles a smile that made her eyes glitter. Or perhaps it was tears that made them shine so bright? 

“I think that would be a good idea,” Donnie muttered. 

Mikey picked up a plate of untouched crepes and placed them on the table in front of the mother, his expression beaming with undisguised childishness. She offered a word of gratitude, returning his smile and digging into the sugary dish. 

Grinning happily, Mikey spoke to his brothers in a low voice. “I’ll get my trenchcoat pressed.” He threw a glance toward the mother and children. “And maybe do more than one run.” 

Leo raised his coffee cup in salute. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“I should get a change of clothes or two,” Mikey put in out of the blue. “Just in case someone pieces it together that the same dude in a trenchcoat keeps walking by when the machines malfunction.” 

Donnie was halfway to taking a bite. Mouth open, he turned in slow motion to his brother, shocked at such a revelation. 

“Well done, Mikey,” Leo praised. “Good thinking.” 

Mikey did a little happy dance in his seat, earning strange looks from his dining companions. 

A tapping on Mikey’s shoulder drew his attention to the tot standing beside him. The little boy was no older than four, with blue eyes to rival Mikey in beauty and innocence. Mikey smiled at the kid, who held up a strip of bacon to share with the turtle. Mikey leaned down, whispering, “Thank you, but I have plenty. You eat that.” 

Bashful giggle and a tiny fist clutched around bacon, the kid took a bite. And to everyone’s shock, crawled up on Mikey’s lap, tucking close to his chest. Grubby little hand lifted up to share a bite and Mikey, being a sucker for kids, pretended to nibble. 

Leo and Donnie stared open mouthed as Mikey rocked the kid and shared food, finding himself a new friend. Usually their youngest was careless and flamboyant, often times creating havoc and accidents. But Mikey showed remarkable restraint, carefully holding the small human and acting as a responsible adult. 

Until he made a fart noise and pointed a finger at the kid, who took offense at the blame. 

Leo smiled behind his cup. It appeared Mikey had found a playmate. Which wasn’t surprising. He was the easiest to get along with. If not annoyingly rambunctious at times. 

It felt nice being surrounded by all these people. They may have been dirty and ragged, forgotten and discarded by society, but they were still people. Most had fallen on hard times, hit by the housing and stock market failure a few years ago, where so many big corporations had to receive bail outs. What people didn’t realize was, most of the bail out came at the expense of hard working humans. Savings were drained, prices went up, and those who lived paycheck to paycheck, found themselves slipping further down the slope into poverty and despair, unable to keep their head above water from the growing costs for survival. 

But here and now, they were accepting to the big talking turtles, judging them not by their species, but by their manners and presentation in public. Mutual respect and genuine gratitude for kindness. 

If only Raph could join in the conversation and sense of camaraderie. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so surly. Then again, it wasn’t in Raph’s nature to be docile and friendly toward strangers. 

Little did Leo know, Raph was across town enjoying his own version of acceptance and conversation. 

In the form of being tied to Margo’s bed while she playfully chastised him with a riding crop for being a naughty turtle. 

And he had every intention on being naughty …all …night …long! 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay but things have gotten out of hand here and I struggled to finish this up. I have other projects in the works so this is the end. I don't intend on expanding on this or doing a sequel. 
> 
> THANKS for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
